Heartlessly Heartfelt
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Operetta gets an opportunity that's going to brighten up her entire summer! Music, best friends, camping... what more could a ghoul ask for? It might not be what she asked for... but it may be what the beautiful songbird finds instead. Could she find true love, in a dual experience amped full of surprises? Rated T. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

**A/N: _Hello! So this time, I'm back with a story that's being co–written with the ever so amazing 'Anonymous Chica'! We're super excited about the story and we truly hope you enjoy it! Thanks for taking the time to read our work. We appreciate it very much so :)_**

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**

**Chapter One**

"Oh hush your complaining sweetheart, that's your diva side popping out. It's honestly not _that _bad." Operetta's father told her as he casually went about their hidden dwelling getting ready for work yet again. The poor man had to have and maintain no less than two jobs all year round to provide for his little ghoul and then some. Unfortunately, even the price of un-living wasn't cheap. And they were proudly living in their comfy cozy home that hid within the catacomb's secret passages.

"Not that bad? Sure it is! You ain't gonna be here all summer... Working 'nother two jobs even during the summer. Y'all never around when you have to work... And I got no one; no one for some 'lil 'ole company." She sighed heavily, "That's not fair, can I at least go with you? Oh, please, Daddy? I promise I won't bug you, pretty please, vanilla swirl ice cream with sour worms on top?" She pleaded; the last thing she wanted was for her father to leave her alone, again. "... Y'know ya love those sour worms." She attempted one last time in hopes he'd just get in some rest and relaxation during this summer.

Sure, they lived more than comfortably within the dark passages in a simple, spacious country styled farm home, but having just that was alright enough for her. More than that though, she wanted to have her father home often, but it didn't seem that he'd oblige. Not this time anyway...

Why didn't he just leave for real? Crossing her arms over her chest, she thought that may have just been better. Whenever he came back she felt overjoyed. But when he had to leave, it felt like her heart was being torn open again. Was the continuous pain worth it? Was it really?

Not knowing how to respond to his daughter, he tossed a brochure on the kitchen counter, which caught Operetta's gorgeous violet eyes. "... now what's that?" She asked calmly.

"It's part of what my funding was able to conjure up this year. I mentioned your love for music, which many other monsters and ghouls share and it was obliged. It's a summer camp that lasts about six of your eight weeks of summer." He said blankly, tying up his suit tie in the mirror, which hung over an end table by the kitchen's swinging door.

"Temptin'..." She breathed, still in a huff with her arms crossed over her chest. Her gorgeous red locks cascading down her shoulders and back. "I guess I'll go. If I have to kinda sorta thang..."

"Good, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, darling." He said finally. "Oh, and the bus will come around to get you in half an hour or so."

"HALF AN HOUR?!" She squealed in fright, "DADDY! I still gotta pack!" She practically ran out of the kitchen, into the front foyer and right up the winding marble staircase and turning directly into her bedroom. She had no time to waste! "Memphis, we're goin' home!" She exclaimed in pure joy. From what her eyes on caught on the brochure, the camp was only a one hour drive from her hometown! Was this summer really _not _going to be a bummer?

The spider with the pompadour didn't respond; he just looked at his gleeful owner with a confused expression, as if to say 'What's wrong with you?'

Operetta however, paid no attention and immediately starting shoving things (mainly clothes and the few symphonies she had written; in private, perhaps they would come of some use?) in her piano-themed suitcase.

"You're going to be late!" her father's voice yelled from downstairs.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Operetta forcefully shoved the top of her suitcase closed; even though it was clearly overstuffed; it would still work... Then, grabbing her guitar in its case, and rolling the wheeled suitcase down the steps; the plastic wheels causing a loud, annoying echo throughout the home.

"... Is that suitcase going to explode?" her father questioned. Ignoring his somewhat sarcasm, Operetta just smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Daddy." she murmured.

"... Anything for you, darling..." Just then, a muffled noise was heard above them. "... I don't mean to get rid of you, but I believe that's your ride..."

"Aw, gosh darn it!" Operetta grabbed her things and bolted out of the small residence in the catacombs; using her knowledge of the underground cavern to easily find her way out from the several secret passages; only to see a huge, bright green bus with graffiti, full of fellow teenagers, parked outside Monster High; the horn going off rapidly.

Jackson's face blushed heavily when he noticed Operetta board the bus. His eyes lingered on her gorgeous, deep red hair. Her detailed design upon her face. She was always so classily dressed too. A ghoul who dressed to impress was certainly looked at. In his subtle, sweet way... his eyes traced her curvy southern frame as she walked past him. She held such a feminine scent. It was very alluring.

Heath who was seated next to his normie cousin, turned back in his seat and glanced at Abbey. "Just out of curiosity... I was just wondering what music you plan to be making during the summer... Got any hot tunes up your sleeves my little icicle?"

Frankie giggled as she shifted her seat yet again, next to Abbey, "Are you just gonna take that ghoulfriend?"

The frozen female turned to Heath, with a huge smirk on her face. "If so, you will not be knowing."

Heath scowled; knowing this time, his cheesy pick-up lines didn't work as usual, but he tried to ignore the laughs of Frankie and Abbey, who knew his flame was put out by the harshness of ice.

Draculaura cuddled in next to her big handsome wolf boyfriend. "Oh my ghouls, this is rather exciting. Yours truly does not sing but she learned an instrument!"

"And what would that be?" A familiar orange werecat appeared on the bus, the infamous werecat twins Meowlody and Purrsephone following her. "The spoons?" She laughed.

Heath opened his water bottle splashing a little bit of it on Toralei. "It's more than you can play I'm sure, so run along and find a mouse to toy with."

She growled under her breath and kept on walking to the very back of the bus. In Operetta's defense, not just her appeared to be late. "La la la and hello students of Monster High!" Cleo stated happily, she felt especially ecstatic today.

Deuce gave his eyes a subtle roll under his sunglasses, but smiled anyway.

Clawdeen chuckled and gave a small wave. "Hey Cleo, now sit down ghoul. I wanna go, go, go already!"

Cleo squeezed in for a window seat; Deuce was fine sitting on the edge. His seat was right across from his best friend, Jackson Jekyll's. At least the bus ride would be decent. He wasn't quite sure about anything else. Personally, Deuce just signed up for this camp to get away from home for the summer. _'What kind of camp is this again?'_ he thought to himself.

"Alright, monsters!" the troll-like bus driver bellowed. "Stay in 'er seats and keep it down!"

"Why?" Heath stood up, grabbed his guitar and played a few horrible chords; something that he might call a solo.

"Perhaps because he doesn't want to hear the rubbish that you call music." Robecca snapped.

Heath narrowed his eyes, but soon widened them when he saw who stepped on the bus just in time. "_ARRRGGGHHH!_" Slow–Moe soon took Heath's guitar and smashed it.

Heath sighed, "Why thank you… thank you Slow–Moe."

The zombie male gave lazy thumbs up.

"... That was sarcasm." the flame elemental growled as he slumped in his seat.

Slow-Moe, however, replied with a lazy smirk and the bus began to move.

"Hey... um... Jackson?" Deuce muttered, turning to the normie boy. "What kind of camp is this?"

Jackson's expression twisted up and read confusion. "You didn't bother to read into what kind it was before you signed up? You were given a brochure and everything."

"Nah... I just needed to get away... Cleo thought it was a good idea if we went together..."

"... Take a guess." Jackson sighed as he watched Operetta, from the back of the bus, take out her guitar and begin to play it with pure perfection.

"... I figured." Deuce grumbled. "... Think I'll fit in with the music crowd?"

Jackson thought for a moment, the smallest smirk upon his face. He shrugged, "Probably, you're 'cool' Deuce. You'll fit in with anyone. But just for good measure... can you play an instrument?"

"... I can beatbox a little." Deuce confessed. "But I don't think that counts... Is that even cool anymore?"

"I have no idea." Jackson chuckled. "But keep practicing. Maybe they'll need you for something."

"... Thanks?"

"No problem." the normie laughed; before returning his gaze to Operetta who was now striking up a conversation with Rochelle.

"AND THEN! Heath asked me if I wanted 'french' fries with his shake." She blurted in her poised French accent. Crossing her arms over her chest.

Manny Taur chuckled, but earned a stone cold glare from Rochelle. "What? It is kinda funny. But then again it's not your fault you're such a hard ass."

Rochelle narrowed her pretty eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "_Oh je n'apprécie pas_... You will not have _l'occasion_ to know a thing about my 'ass'."

This, of course, got another chuckle from Manny and several other boys nearby.

"Ah, ignore 'em." Operetta muttered. "But tell me, darlin', why did ya sign up for this here camp? I didn't take music as your type of thang..."

"Think again, mon ami." Rochelle smirked. "I am no super star, but I am all the while talented."

Meanwhile near the front of the bus, Jackson lightly sighed. _'She's way too good for me and so incredibly out of my league. How could I even be near her without Holt busting out?'_

Clawd let out a sigh, he didn't like long vehicle rides of any types... but he wanted to be with his main ghoulfriend and he could play a decent set of drums. So he figured why not put the two together and make the best of it? "So... this trip will be interesting."

"Aww, does doggie need a barf bag?" Deuce joked with his signature grin.

Clawd narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "No... but you can give me Cleo's purse, it's big enough."

Cleo hugged her purse close to her, "A ghoul never knows what she may need. Don't judge the purse. Actually no, judge a purse all you want. This is my designer handbag." Looking at the handbag... it seemed too big to be just that.

Heath decided to step into this conversation with no hesitation what so ever. "So guys, we're on the road. Taking off towards our summer of music and relaxation."

Clawdeen shifted in her seat next to Lagoona. "My idea of camping is a five star trailer with running water, television and it has to have cable. I can't miss my shows!"

Clawd face palmed. "You can't be serious Clawdeen."

The furry beauty grinned, her canines shining brightly. "Oh I am. There's a summer version of Next Top-"

"_Ughhh..._" Slow-Moe added his opinion about the show.

Heath laughed, but then scowled. "Hey! What do you mean it stinks more than my musical ability?"

"What zombie say is true." Abbey laughed with her friends; causing the flame elemental to roll his eyes and frown.

Operetta, of course, could not believe her luck as she gazed the scenery of the bus; her friends all having a great time, totally charged up for camp and the thought of being there with all of them only increased her joy.

... This summer was gonna turn out alright after all!

* * *

**Tada! The first chapter is done! Lookout for the next chapter, coming… to a page near you ;D**

**Review please! It's always appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter Two

******Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**  
**Chapter Two**

It was honestly a pretty lazy bus ride after that. Operetta strumming her guitar here and there, having a conversation with whomever she wanted to. The other monsters either kept to themselves, chatted amongst themselves or some even decided this would be a good time to catch up on some sleep. They had finally come to the end of their bus ride, soon arriving at the airport.

"I totally suggest you sit at the back of a plane," Toralei had went out of her way to speak to one Venus McFlytrap. "have you ever heard of a plane backing into a mountain?"

Venus let out a scared squeak. "... W-w-what?"

Toralei let out a meow and chuckled. "Yeah... it just happens sometimes..."

"Ah, buzz off, Toralei..." Robecca hissed.

Rolling her eyes, the ginger werecat walked off; heading back to Meowlody and Purrsephone, who were still trying to find their plane tickets.

"Don't worry." Robecca murmured to Venus, who was almost shaking with fear. "That only happened once, in a freak accident, I believe..."

"... What if it happens with our plane?" Venus said.

"It won't. I promise you."

"Can you guys hurry up?" Clawdeen exclaimed from practically the other end of the airport. "Our plane is going to leave in two minutes!"

The others were all gathered around Clawdeen, she seemed to know what she was doing when it came to this whole plane and airport thing, so it thought to be a good idea to stick by her. Meanwhile Jackson and Heath were grabbing their luggage still. "Aren't you nervous?" Heath questioned his cousin rather suddenly.

The normie raised an intrigued eyebrow, "No, not really. It's just an airplane, why?"

Heath shrugged quickly, "You're a normie, aren't you scared of everything?"

Jackson shook his head, "It wasn't too long since you've been normie yourself, so you tell me."

Heath sighed, "I'm not scared of heights... or anything. It's something else."

"Abbey?" Jackson smirked, "She can get very intimidating. I think she even scares Manny."

Heath's face blushed a deep red but he laughed lightly, "Her too. But no, something else... I get, uh... really airsick. I've only ever been in a plane like, once. And the staff on the plane weren't impressed with cleaning the aisles if you catch my drift. Plus mom and dad had to rent a car and drive home because I just... couldn't handle another plane."

Jackson nodded, "Yes, yes I catch your drift. You'll be okay though. Maybe take something to help you sleep through it? That's what I'd do in your position. It'd be better than hurling everywhere. And the last thing you want is for Abbey to hold it against you all summer."

Heath glanced over at his ice cold crush, Abbey Bominable. "Yeah, pretty much. Good thinking."

"So guys, I was thinking something really voltage!" Frankie stated excitedly as the rest of the group came together, getting ready to board their plane. They all hid their electronic devices away from Miss Stein. They didn't feel the want to replace anything that got fried. Her cheeks blushed, "I was thinking... maybe on the plane... to pass some time, we could play a game or something?"

"Like what?" Cleo replied, her eyebrows knit. "... Ghoulia! Get me a drink?"

Ghoulia moaned and handed her the bottle of water she'd yet to open herself. She had extras but they were in her carry on purse luckily. Slow-Moe snuck up behind her slowly, taking her hand in his. She grinned.

Frankie shrugged as they all boarded the plane and were taking their seats. She undoubtedly sat next to Abbey as Cleo drug Deuce to a couple seats not far from Frankie and Abbey. "Well I don't know... how about a game like..." she trailed off in thought, her delicate finger tapping her chin as she thought about it.

Clawd grinned as he sat next to Draculaura and they had gotten comfortable once more. It'd been nice that they had a chance to stretch their legs after riding the bus. "How about some... truth or dare?"

Toralei let out a cunning meow. "I'm up for that... Anyone else?"

"Yeah... Let's start with you." Clawdeen chuckled.

"What? Why?" the werecat's expression suddenly turned from cunning and evil to shocked and surprised.

"You're the one who agreed to it." Clawdeen smirked.

"... Fine." Toralei growled. "Hit me with your best shot, _Fido_..."

The smirk now turning menacing; the fashionista werewolf put a perfectly manicured finger to her lips and thought for a moment. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"... If you could kiss anyone on this plane, would it be?"

Toralei blinked slowly. "Um... I switch to Dare."

"... I dare you to answer that question." Clawdeen chuckled.

An awkward silence echoed throughout almost the entire plane as other passengers boarded.

"Well? Who would it be?"

"... Heath." Toralei spat, slumping in her seat.

"Yeaaaah! Told ya; the ladies love me!" the flame elemental exclaimed.

"... Wow. Real shocker." Lagoona muttered.

Clawdeen giggled and exchanged a knowing glance with some of her best ghoulfriends. "Really Toralei? Out of everyone on this plane, you would kiss Heath? I personally would've chosen the extra parachute or emergency exit to be honest."

Abbey busted a gut laughing.

Heath gave a sly smirk, "That's because you haven't kissed this sexual prowess yet."

Frankie laughed, "And what will your sexual prowess claim to do? Make it rain, or make it pour?"

Draculaura jaw hung open, she hardly knew her friends could think so… forwardly and dirty. But then again being around for so many years, you see and hear fads and trends come and go over centuries. Not a big deal, but sometimes quite shocking.

Heath began to relax a bit, he didn't mind being on this plane with his friends. They seemed to be calming him down and keeping his mind off the thoughts of being on an actual plane. He still felt scared shitless though. Clawdeen gave a menacing grin. "It's your turn to pick someone, Toralei... Or are you too scared?"

"Shut up." Toralei snapped. "Rochelle. Your turn."

"Truth." Rochelle blurted. She did _not_ want to end up doing something stupid.

She purred in thought, "What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you, _mon ami_?" She ended in taunt, whether the stone ghoul knew it or not was another question.

All eyes were now on Rochelle, hopefully she didn't mind that being so.

"Ah..." Rochelle chuckled nervously. "Well, once, I scared a little normie child. Got beaten brutally, in public, mind you, with his mama's handbag..."

Almost all of her classmates snickered; some not holding back the urge to laugh out loud.

"What did you do to the kid?" Deuce asked her.

Rochelle immediately got nervous once more as she turned to him. "I.. I, well, to be honest, I do not know what startled him so. Probably seeing a living gargoyle, _non_?"

Heath nodded, trying to involve himself in the conversation more, as to keep his mind busy and not focusing on the fact they were going to leave ground in merely a few minutes. He'd had his seatbelt on since he retrieved his seat. "Well yeah, that'd probably scare the shit out of me too. You're used to seeing them on historic buildings and maybe hearing of them in stories or seeing them in movies, it's not every day you run into a _femme fatale_ in gargoyle form." He nervously chuckled, but rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Jackson could tell this wouldn't be a good flight for Heath. Not at all.

Clawdeen looked around at her friends, but gave Rochelle a gentle verbal push. "Go on, Rochelle, it's your turn to pick someone."

The normie swung his gaze forward to the set of seats in front of them, there Operetta sat alone with her guitar. He bit down on his bottom lip, he wanted to go sit next to her but he was so damn shy. He didn't think it'd be possible to gain the courage to do so.

Just then, a little purple spider hopped up on the seat and waved to Jackson.

Despite Heath feeling much comfort with his cousin next to him, he could see that he'd been ogling Operetta since she boarded the bus back at Monster High. So he'd be willing to let his cousin go. "Go sit with her." Heath whispered.

Jackson's eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses worriedly. "Ooh, I don't know."

Heath gave him a little playful shove. "Go. I'll survive, I think. If not, I won't guilt you I swear. Just show up to my funeral and maybe say a couple words, it's all I ask. I guess it'd be too ironic if I were cremated? ... Come to think of it, if I'm a fire elemental who knows if that's even possible?" He mused; of course he knew that even talking about death rattled Jackson a little, so he didn't do it too often.

He reached into his bag and pulled out some nighttime cold medicine, handing it to Heath. "And people think I'm dark." He narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, have fun."

Heath narrowed his eyes but didn't think it was that bad an idea, so he discreetly twisted the cap off and drank a good portion of it, almost half. It tasted like hell but he got through it. Twisting the cap back on, returning the bottle he took a pillow, fluffed it up and awaited Jackson to move. "How subtle of you." He commented.

"Go before we take off." Heath gestured once more.

"Alright, okay... okay." Jackson shyly unbuckled his seat belt, letting Heath have the luxury of two seats as he got up. "Hi Operetta... is this seat taken?" He asked her, a sheepish smile upon his face, blowing the blond bangs out of his face that had fallen loosely.

The Southern belle looked up at him and smiled. "Nah, I don't think so..."

"... Do you, um... mind if I sit next to you?" Jackson inquired. "Heath won't shut up about his fear of flying..." He faked a laugh; that it was almost convincable...

"Sure, I don't see why not." Operetta smirked as the normie boy sat down next to her. "But, you know what's been buggin' me this whole time?"

"... What?" Jackson said; the sheepish smile never leaving his expression.

"That ya decided to come to a _music _camp of all places for the summer. I'd thought ya mighta chosen somethin' like... I dunno..."

"I like music. But not loud kind. That's what triggers off Holt."

Operetta's face immediately read confusion. "I thought ya said just music made ya turn into Holt..."

"Nope..." Jackson shook his head. "Me and Holt have two different iCoffins, really. One's mine and has soft music; the other... well, I think you get it... The music has to be over ninety decibels for Holt to appear."

"Oh..." the Southern beauty leaned back in her seat. "Huh... Well, ya learn somethin' new everyday now, don'tcha?"

Soon a familiar scream was heard and almost everyone's gaze fell on who it came from. Abbey.

"_Jsi blázen! Nedělám to! Raději bych skočit z budovy_!" she was in a rage and glaring at Rochelle. "Anything but that! Switch to truth!"

"C'mon, mate, just tell us the dare!" Lagoona said. "What did she tell you?"

"I dared her to kiss Heath." Rochelle said, in a teasing matter.

Immediately all of the ghouls (except Abbey, of course), and even some of the guys, burst into hysterical laughter.

Heath was almost asleep, until he heard Abbey go off like a bomb, far from in the good way. He glanced up wearily to see her ranting on something about baby mammoth and eating its own regurgitation or something along those lines. "Abbey, I know I disgust you and what not, so just... take a 'chicken' and move on, it's all good. I get it." He curled up with the pillow and lightly sighed. He didn't want to do much moving anyway. He didn't really know the rules of 'Truth or Dare' here at Monster High or how everyone else played it, but a 'chicken' is a chance to escape the dare one had been given. Usually three were had at the start of each game.

Jackson excused himself politely to check on Heath, "Hey... you alright?" He inquired softly. He knew how badly Heath really crushed on Abbey, but he also knew how Abbey wasn't apparently into him. Even still, making those cracks about rather doing anything else but kissing Heath wasn't all that boosting of his confidence. They didn't know the real Heath, Jackson and Holt did.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Jackson." He gave a small smile and slight nod.

Jackson lightly nodded as he turned back around in his seat, glancing to Operetta, "My apologies, Heath and I... are pretty close. In our family... we're the only kids more or less. So we've just stuck to each other and we're really close as cousins. So uh, what about you?" He blushed but was actually able to hold eye contact with Operetta, which she recognized he barely did with anyone else but Heath and Deuce Gorgon.

"Ah, I get ya." she replied. "I'm the only child as well, really. Though, I ain't as lucky as you... You got Heath there. I got no one 'cept mah friends and mah daddy."

"Oh..." Jackson bit his lip.

"But, really, I don't let it bother me." Operetta said, quickly. "I don't mind it just being me sometimes, y'know?"

Jackson gave a nod, "Yeah, I hear you on that one. It's nice to have solitude, but sometimes I find it gets a little lonely. Heath's always been more like my, uh... and Holt's... brother rather than our cousin, but that's just a long tangled story of family stuff in a web you don't care to hear about I'm sure." The announcement that they'd soon be landing in about another hour's time boomed through the plane. "When we get to camp, even though we have another bus ride ahead of us... did you wanna hang out sometime maybe?"

Operetta gave a big beautiful grin in agreement. "I'd love to."

Frankie looked over to Abbey, looking over at Heath and back to Abbey again. "Abbey knows." She stated coldly as she heaved a chilly sigh. Luckily everyone else was occupied with someone else while the tall female snuck over to where Heath was almost asleep. She leaned down, scrunching her nose at first, but as she brushed her lips against Heath's, she felt this warm tingle she'd never felt before.

Pulling away, she bit down upon her lip... kissing him once more.

_'Abbey likes...' _she thought guiltily to herself. She felt a little startled when he gently kissed back, but even that didn't stop her. Could Heath Burns be her secret guilty pleasure?

He didn't care to pay attention to anything else going on around the both of them; his biggest crush was finally kissing him!

_'Holy fire balls, is Abbey Bominable kissing me?! Maybe summer won't suck after all!'_ The fire elemental thought eagerly to himself.

* * *

**We would LOVE to see reviews from you guys!**

**Did you like it? We won't know if you don't read and review xD**

**It's totally appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter Three

******Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**

**Chapter Three**

With more rounds of Truth or Dare that ended in wet werekitties, a fainting Draculaura and an 'almost turned to stone' Robecca; the plane had finally landed in New Goreleans and every monster was antsy; ready to spring up and out of their seat; so they could get off this stuffy, boring plane.

Heath had fallen asleep for awhile, strangely Abbey had watched him do so... but he wasn't quite complaining, this was the closest they had ever been in distance to one another. Now he felt so tempted to take the pillow with him, but Clawdeen took it from him, calling him a well–done biscuit and put it back.

However the stewardess let Heath keep the pillow and he held on to it as they made their way to exit off the plane. "Is Heath sick?" Abbey asked him shyly as she appeared beside him. They were the last two students still on the plane; therefore they checked their areas to see if anyone had left anything behind.

Heath lightly shrugged, "I get airsick... so I only feel all nauseous and sick when I fly in an airplane, other than that I'm fine. But I took this cold medicine and I'm ready to drop dead, literally. I'm _so tired_."

Abbey shifted her gaze to the side, but quickly leaned in and kissed Heath's cheek. "Abbey wishes you health."

Now it was Heath's turn to blush. "Oh, thanks Abbey. And hey, you kissed me on the plane, _twice_ now." He told her, emphasizing the word 'twice' on purpose with a small signature 'Heath' grin.

Abbey's cheeks turned purple as she blushed deeply. "... What?" she replied; her accent now coming in thicker, since she was embarrassed, causing the 'W' to sound like a 'V'.

Heath chuckled mischievously. "Yeah. I remember..." he gave her a wink. "Did I ever tell how you _sexy _that accent is?"

And as he walked ahead of her, Abbey thought '_Is just stupid flirting, but... am still liking.'_

Meanwhile, outside of the airport, everyone was waiting for their second bus to arrive; and that meant a lot of fighting on who got a seat on the bench.

Spectra, however, made no point in arguing and simply made her way around the crowd of her bickering friends; sitting down on the metal bench and dropping her bags next to her, only to hear a loud "Ow!" beside her.

Her gaze immediately snapped to the direction of the exclamation. No one was there. "What in the...?"

"Geez, what do ghouls put in their bags nowadays? Bricks?" All of a sudden, Spectra's suitcase and purse fell to the ground and practically out of thin air, appeared a boy.

"Where did you...? What in... I'm sorry." Spectra stuttered. "Really, I... I didn't see you and..."

"Pfft, don't worry about it." the boy sighed as he bent down in sync with Spectra as she began to pick up her things. "Um..."

"It's my fault."

"I shouldn't have sat down on that bench. People always do that to me."

Handing Spectra her violet purse with the chain strap, the boy smirked. "What's your style here?"

"The haunting look." she murmured as she took her purse. "Thank you."

Soon the differences in opinions settled as the bus filled up with students. Jackson got the okay from Heath to sit with Operetta once more and Heath just so happened to squeeze in a seat with Abbey, "Hi snowangel." He greeted, but gave Abbey a sincere smile. "Don't worry, I won't be bothering you long, I have this." He held up his pillow and placed it upon the seat in front of them, then burying his face into it.

Abbey raised an eyebrow, she doubted it was comfortable. She took the pillow right out from underneath him, putting it at her side and pretended not to notice.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really Abbey?"

Abbey gave a curt nod, "Yes. But drool once and fire boy is on floor."

Heath laughed a little as he shifted to gain some comfort, "Deal."

Glancing down at the fire elemental boy and then up at her friends, who were looking at her with bewildered expressions, Abbey just chuckled and gave a shrug.

Heath snuggled in, feeling very grateful for Abbey's kindness. "Thanks Abbey, it means a lot to me."

She gave another cool shrug, "Is all good."

It wasn't too long before Jackson and Operetta were the last two students to take a seat on the bus. They got a front seat and were just contented with each other's company. "So Operetta, what types of music do you like? Do you just like one type or are you the musical goddess who appreciates all types and genres?"

"Well..." Operetta put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment. "I'm bit of both, y'know? I like to stick 't mah home roots; the Southern stuff, country, really, but I don't mind if the next monster likes other stuff. I ain't the type to bash 'em... how 'bout yourself?"

Jackson hesitated. "You _obviously _know what Holt likes..." he chuckled and Operetta laughed with him, giving a sly smile.

"'Course I do; but I'm talkin' 'bout you. Right now; 'lil 'ole Jackson..." she ruffled his hair playfully.

"... I like soft stuff; as I said earlier, but nowadays, it's all upbeat stuff, you know? So I'm more into the older artists... Scream Day. A bit of Mummy Five. Screamwood Mac?"

"I've heard of 'em..." Operetta mused. "Don't really listen to 'em, though..."

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'll pretty much listen to anything. Holt's asked me to listen to some of his mixes and I have, just at a really low volume. I think it's cool he's starting to ask for my opinion now... and Heath, of course, can play the hell out of anything acoustic, between you and I–he's a pretty decent songwriter too. But, yeah, I mean my family likes different types of music... so when they kinda get together, it's a musical mash-up."

Abbey was keeping herself quite entertained by poking Heath's nose now and then, watching him stir lightly and snuggle back into his pillow, up against her. He was cute and peaceful when he slept.

Toralei caught everyone's attention, "Hey guys, continue 'Truth or Dare'?"

"NO!" yelled almost everyone on the bus. They did _not _want to get into anything stupid... again.

"Alright, alright, fine..." Toralei muttered, rolling her eyes as she stared out the dark window.

"How about 'Spin The Bottle'?" Purrsephone offered.

Silence filled the bus.

"I'm game." Venus chipped in; and soon others did too.

It _was _the only thing to do to survive dying of boredom.

Clawd raised an eyebrow, "I may not be the smartest wolf... "

Clawdeen giggled, "Shake a bag of treats and you're good."

He swatted at his sister, ruffling up her hair. She softly shrieked, now she had to almost start over again in caring for her appearance. "Don't you need a bottle to play spin the bottle? And I mean, how are we going to do so on a bus?"

"... I don't know." Purrsephone replied, soon getting hit in the back of the head by Meowlody. "Ow. What was that for?"

"You think up the _stupidest_ ideas." Meowlody hissed, slumping in her seat.

Frankie Stein never enjoyed it when her friends or even those who weren't her closest friends argued or disagreed. It was a part of un-life, yes, but she still didn't like it that much. It was just within her being to try and make things better no matter what. "Well hey guys, we can play some other kinda game. What if it's got like, the same format as Truth or Dare, only it's a confession game. Like for example, if I pick say... Clawdeen. And because it's a confession... not a choice of truth or dare, she can have a choice to make a confession out of the topics given by the question asker."

The game was somewhat intriguing to the students. Nothing really 'stupid' could come out of this game, it was just confessions that the person would make and that'd be all. It sounded pretty decent actually. Clawdeen nodded approvingly, "I'm down, anyone else?"

"Yeah, I'm good.", "Nothing better to do.", "Before I die of boredom, let's start." were just some murmurs of approval. Everyone agreed.

"Alright." Frankie grinned. "Who's first?"

An awkward silence echoed throughout the bus.

"I'll go..." Lagoona volunteered, raising her hand. "Um..." her emerald eyes scanned her surroundings. "Clawd."

"... Why did I have a feeling I'd be the first to get picked?" he sighed.

"Confession on love or... smarts?"

"Smarts." Clawd smirked.

"Is it true you're probably the smartest jock in Monster High?" Lagoona inquired. "Smarter than Ghoulia even?"

"_Ugggh..._" Ghoulia chuckled with a lazy smile.

Clawd Wolf blushed, "Well I don't personally think so, but I've been studying really hard this year. If you don't maintain a certain grade all year 'round you get kicked off the team. So I guess all the studying I've been doing is paying off, but I don't know if I'm the smartest... "

Clawdeen waved it off, "My brother's smarts are off the chart compared to other jocks. They don't got nothing on him." She praised proudly.

Clawd blushed and shrugged. "Alright... uh, Operetta. A confession of... music or intimacy?"

"Uh..." Operetta bit her lip and blushed. "Intimacy?"

"Whoo, ghoulfriend, you feelin' bold?" Frankie teased.

"Oh, shush now." the Southern belle murmured; her blush now going darker.

Clawd thought for a moment, he wasn't exactly expecting her to pick that option actually. But now that she did, he had to think of something to get Operetta to confess in the love department.

"Hmm... pretend you've never had a first kiss," he began, not knowing if Operetta did or didn't have it yet. "describe _exactly _how your first dream kiss would be like?"

Jackson glanced at Operetta curiously, the faintest smirk upon his face as he and all the others awaited her answer.

"Uh..." Operetta chuckled nervously. "ain't I allowed to chicken out?"

"Nah, let's make it a little more tough!" Clawdeen teased. "No chickening out!"

"Aw... uh... well..." Operetta toyed with a lock of her hair nervously; winding it around one of her slender fingers. "I guess the smooch would jus' have 't involve the fella being himself and..." she let out a giggle that nearly drove Jackson wild. He never thought of her as the giggling type... "ain't it real cliche now if I would want it under the starlit sky?"

The ghouls on the bus all chorused in a series of "Aw!"s and most of the dudes just rolled their eyes.

Clawd nodded, "Fair enough and hey, hey guys... don't roll your eyes. Pay attention to what your little lady wants, it's all in benefit, trust me." He gave a smile that made Draculaura blush like mad. "And if you're a jerk, you won't have a little lady. So smarten up your acts."

Jackson agreed, "It's true, I mean... being able to listen to your significant other and communication is key. My aunt and uncle– Heath's parents, they've been together long before Heath and I were born, they were high school, freshman year sweethearts, and they're still crazy about one another. It's kinda inspiring, really."

Some ghouls squealed out their thoughts of how cute that was, the guy's opinions were kept at a softer volume but most were approving.

"So, if they're so in love... which is cool and all, but how come there's only Heath? Just out of curiosity." Deuce inquired, it was a decent question and somewhat interesting. It was better than being plain bored.

Jackson's demeanor went from positive to somber. "Well, it's not like they haven't tried. It's just... it was more or less a miracle they got Heath."

Abbey looked down at the sleeping Heath next to her. If he wasn't really supposed to be here, he wouldn't be next to her right now. She would never have known who Heath Burns was. Sure he got on her nerves sometimes, but all she truly wanted was for him to ask her out legitimately. That wasn't asking for the moon and stars from someone she may or may not care about, was it?

"Heath would not be here?"

Jackson sighed, "Pretty much. I mean, it's sad... both my aunt and uncle are the type of people who would raise a house full of kids and love every noisy, hectic second. But they were really lucky to have only Heath."

Clawd raised an eyebrow, it sounded like they had some rough going in the baby making department. It wasn't fair; they wanted more kids but couldn't have them. "Hey Jackson, want to give a confession of either love or future?"

Jackson thought about it, "Hmmm, future. No wait, love. Oh I don't know."

Clawd decided to oblige. "I'll give you a combination of both." He knew he had to put some thought into this one. "I'm assuming you're the analytical type."

Toralei smirked, "Oooh, big word for doggie jock."

Clawdeen growled viciously, causing Toralei to cower in her seat.

Clawd didn't pay much attention to Toralei; he was awaiting Jackson's response.

He nodded, "I can be."

"So... do you actually believe in say... love at first sight?"

Jackson sat back to think about this. "I don't think it's love at first sight, per say... I mean, when you see someone that's extra attractive... it's you lusting for someone. It's not, 'I love you, I'd die for you' y'know?"

Cleo then giggled, "Of course it's not, most of us are already dead." She mused.

Deuce narrowed his eyes towards her, "Cleo."

"What?"

He sighed, "Nothing. Go on Jackson."

Jackson blushed, "I was pretty much done."

Clawd interrupted, "No you're not. There's a second part." He cleared his throat, "so tell me. How would you fall in love with someone? What would they have to do, to gain the heart of Jackson Jekyll?"

Jackson's cheeks hit full blush. "Oh... uh, well... nothing really. I mean, say I'm... lusting for someone..." at that particular moment, Operetta's hand brushed his on accident, making his heart speed up to surely unsafe beating. "just... uh, spending time with them... getting to know them better... then maybe falling for them. It's a process with me, that's all."

Draculaura glanced at Jackson peculiarly. "Would it be a process you'd let happen, now or sometime soon?"

Jackson made unintentional eye contact with Operetta, "Yeah... sure." He wasn't quite focused on the game anymore. Who he had his eye on... he knew wouldn't be an easy pursuit. They both blushed and adverted the other's gaze.

_I hope she's not too far out of my league._ Jackson thought to himself; but was interrupted with Holt's thought barreling through his mind. _'YOU GOT THIS, LOVER BOY, YEAAH!'_

_'HOLT, NOT NOW. THANKS.'_

* * *

******Hi guys! Just a quick, thank you to all who's reviewed so far! **

******Would love to see more, it's always appreciated! :)**_  
_


	4. Chapter Four

**********Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**

**Chapter Four**

As the bus ride continued, so did the confessing. The game had started and _still _hadn't slowed down.

"You're insane!" Frankie laughed, giving Draculaura a playful shove. "How could you _do that?_"

"I just did, alright?" Draculaura burst into a fit of giggles; collapsing onto the lap of her best friend.

"There is no way, that the craziest thing you've ever done is prank Bloodgood." Clawdeen smirked; ruffling the vamp's pink and black locks. "I cannot believe you."

"Lagoona helped!" Draculaura accused.

"Did she now?" Frankie mused; stealing a glance at the sea monstress.

"Oh, now whose question is this?" Lagoona countered with a laugh.

"Alright, Ula D..." Clawdeen chuckled one last time, toying with Draculaura's pink highlights. "Who do you pick for the last confession of the ride? And make it good."

"Hmm." Tapping a perfectly manicured finger against her lips, Draculaura thought for a moment. "Who hasn't gone yet?"

"I reckon everyone's had a turn by now." Lagoona replied with a shrug.

"I haven't." a quiet, British-accented voice murmured from the back of the bus.

"Robecca!" Draculaura exclaimed, with a smile.

"Whoa, hold on, you're _volunteering?_" Clawdeen inquired. "Frankie, is that allowed?"

"Sure, I guess." Frankie shrugged.

"Alright!" Draculaura let out an excited squeal and gave a little clap. "Hmm... Robecca, would you rather confess about love or... the past?"

"Love." Robecca said, with a small smile.

"If you were a guy, which ghoul, on this bus, would you marry?"

"Ooh, good one, Lala!" Clawdeen smiled; giving her best friend a playful nudge.

"Hmm..." Robecca laughed and fell back comfortably in her seat. "I haven't the foggiest idea, really. Marriage is a real big commitment and I've never really thought about it. Though... I think maybe either Rochelle or Venus."

"Really? Why?" Draculaura tilted her head to the side, only the slightest bit confused.

"Well, Rochelle, I'm sorry, but you've got too many rules, I could not live with that; however, the rest of your qualities, you'd make a decent partner."

"Ha, I understand that." Rochelle chuckled.

"Venus however," Robecca was thankful she couldn't blush as she gazed to Venus; who was gazing at her with her enchanting aquamarine eyes. "Well, you're more laid back. Someone like that, I wouldn't go insane with."

"My rules are not that bad, are they?" Rochelle inquired, with a playful glare.

Before Robecca or anyone could answer, Operetta hopped right up when the bus stopped. "Oh my gosh! We're here y'all!" Happy chitter-chatter could be heard all over the bus, unless you were Abbey Bominable, then all you could hear were the very light, cute snores of Heath Burns.

She moved a little, allowing him to try and stir awake. A couple groans were made, but no waking. So Abbey looked around and waited for them to be the last two students again on the bus, she took another glance around, making sure no one was present and kissed his cheek, then his lips softly. That surely woke Heath up from the peaceful slumber he'd been in. "Hello." Abbey greeted the faintest of blush written upon her cheeks.

Heath gave a warm smile, "Hey hot stuff."

Abbey giggled as she watched him wearily get up from the bus seat, it was obvious he was still groggy and sluggish despite sleeping as much as he had the entire trip so far. "Why you call Abbey hot? It is obvious she is cold."

Heath reached up a little and caressed her cheek, bringing back that warm feeling to her frozen skin that felt so good. "Abbey, you're not some cold, heartless monster. You're a warm-hearted, beautiful ghoul and _any _guy would be so lucky to have you someday."

Abbey blushed, but coughed. "Heath must still be dizzy." She told him, narrowing her eyes. "But is okay, Abbey is right here."

Heath chuckled, "Thanks Abbey, it means so much."

"Is nothing." she murmured; her amethyst eyes meeting his golden ones; causing her to blush even harder than she already was.

"Hey; you two lovebirds wanna make out in here or do you wanna _hurry up?_" Clawdeen was now the only one left in the bus; gazing upon the, dare she admit it, _cute _scene before her.

Heath shrugged his shoulders and followed Abbey out of the bus. Finally getting to the camp after traveling as long as they did felt great, but the view was even better. It was pretty breathtaking and gorgeous, especially for a campsite.

Whenever anyone mentioned camping, Heath always thought of legit 'roughing it' but this place seemed pretty far from roughing it, yet not quite as elaborate as a house would be – but this was nice!

It had seemed they weren't the first group to get there; for other teenage monsters were already rocking it out and just chilling; all of the groups immediately mingling with one another.

It had seemed even monsters with similar music tastes had already paired up. It had seemed the ones with prep-type like looks were into the classical music, the ones who had the street look were into rap and pop, while the rest of the teen monsters just mixed together into one scary cool music genre.

It was Operetta's dream come true so far! Music, music everywhere! Everywhere she looked some were playing instruments, dancing and singing… it was just pure bliss to her ears! She couldn't ask for another thing more. She couldn't wait to start jamming with some of these amazingly talented monsters. It'd be fangtastic to see what could become of this entire group.

Although Heath felt nervous in all honesty. Normally he was pretty charismatic and what not, but he felt a feeling of stage fright almost. He suddenly felt so small and untalented compared to everyone else he'd heard in the past five minutes of leaving the bus.

Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Draculaura– everyone was mostly over the moon about being here. It would be the most clawsome summer ever, they were sure of it!

"Yo, ghouls!" a vamp in skater apparel from one of the groups walked up to them. "And guys..." He flashed them a flyer. "An open mic; tonight! First night's always the most important!"

Jackson automatically looked over to Heath, who shared the very same look of nervousness with one another. An open mic? That meant singing in front of a huge crowd, right? They both began to tremble a little on the inside.

Cleo stepped forward and grinned graciously. "Oh thank you... uh, commoner. What frightful news that is. I... will have a chance to showcase my talents."

Toralei giggled and growled lightly. "I don't think standing at the corner for a discount when your price is already half-off is considered a talent, de Nile. Just, so you know." She and the twins snickered.

"I'd like to see you go up on that stage with your... 'back-up'." Cleo hissed back.

In response, Toralei just rolled her eyes and walked off; with Meowlody and Purrsephone in tow, like always.

Clawdeen struggled with her three suitcases of luggage, "Alright so… I need a cabin with at _least _a dresser and a closet. Where might that be located?"

"Don't stress Miss Wolf; your clothing will be fine." It was surprisingly Mrs. Bloodgood who'd spoken to them so suddenly.

Abbey smiled, "Mrs. Bloodgood? You are here?"

She gave a nod and smile of her own, "Yes, I just couldn't resist. Some of the staff are here so that not everything is completely new to you guys and we all get to have a great, fun–filled summer. Now, I'll show you all to your cabins. Monster High gets the good ones. Come along!" Soon all the students were following their principal through the campsite, taking in the nice view as they did so.

"So, Mrs. Bloodgood, how big are our cabins exactly?" Cleo questioned, as she looked back. "Deuce! Hurry up!"

Letting out a deep sigh, Deuce swung his duffel bag over his shoulder and kept dragging Cleo's five suitcases behind him.

"Should've have just went to sports camp..." he muttered.

"Would you like some assistance?" a familiar voice asked him. Rochelle. "Us gargoyles are used to heavy loads."

Deuce looked back at his girlfriend's suitcases. It would take him forever to lug all of them by himself... But then, he didn't want to get the help of anyone; he didn't _really _need it that bad, he was doing just fine but accepting help wouldn't be so bad, right?

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all." Rochelle said with a wave of her hand as she picked up one of the trunks effortlessly.

"Whoa." Deuce gasped.

"Ha, my griffon, Roux, she weighs more than this."

He laughed. "She does?"

"Mhm..." Rochelle giggled as she picked up a suitcase. "But do not tell her I said that."

Deuce smirked, unaware of the female gargoyle's helpless flirting. Such a shame.

"Deuce!" Cleo called. "_Hurry up! _I want to get the good cabin!"

"IT'S MINE!" Clawdeen shrieked as her and Draculaura ran with their several suitcases to the biggest cabin.

"Oh. No. She. Didn't." Cleo said, through gritted teeth as she sped after her friends. "IT'S MINE!"

Letting out a deep sigh, Deuce shook his head and Rochelle noticed this. What had come over her?

"We got dibs on the best cabin!" Venus teased from the balcony of a black and white painted cabin.

"Walk-in closet; try to top that!" Robecca laughed.

"Hey, Rochelle! Hurry it up!" Venus added, waving over to her friend. "We've got an extra bed!

Mrs. Bloodgood chuckled but shone with pride at her students. She cared for each and every one of them dearly, to have this experience with them meant a lot to her. Many years ago she and her husband were told that having children were not a possibility for them. He'd gotten very ill, died and she never took her wedding ring off. It stayed put right where it was meant to be forever.

She jumped at the chance to take in Abbey Bominable when she'd received the opportunity. Being a close family friend, she'd visited Abbey, seeing her grow up since she was knee high to a baby yak. Taking her in as she went to school felt almost like she had her own child. She didn't feel such an empty void now and being a principal, she often joked that she definitely had a couple hundred kids of her own.

She sighed, "Being here brings back some very good memories." Running a hand through her soft raven colored hair, she continued walking with the remainder of the students.

"How so?" Abbey asked as she was now walking along side Mrs. Bloodgood.

She smiled warmly, "I met my husband when we were away at camp. Fearleading camp to be exact."

Abbey raised an eyebrow, "You were fearleader?"

She chuckled and narrowed her eyes, "What is that so unbelievable, hmm?"

Abbey blushed and gave a small giggle. "Abbey not say that."

Bloodgood smirked. "I could tell you were aiming to say that."

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Maybe... maybe not. Will never know."

"Go play with your boyfriend, dear. I can see you two are well connected."

Blushing even harder at the Headmistress's comment, Abbey countered, "Heath is not boyfriend." before grabbing her suitcase and following Lagoona to the cabins; shooting one more glance at Bloodgood before turning back to her friend.

"So, Abbey, you excited for this summer?" Lagoona questioned, with a smile.

Abbey shrugged. "Music not option for Abbey; but seemed interesting and would rather not stay in cold village on break."

"I feel ya; my folks wanted me to stay in Australia for three months; but I can't stand being away from my mates."

The ghouls continued to talk as they walked into their cabins. The boys lingered behind a little bit, looking at one another as they realized they had also had to share a cabin for the duration of their time here at the camp. Manny looked over at Deuce who seemed somewhat relieved that the guys and girls were separated just for a bit. It'd give him enough time away from Cleo, to miss Cleo. "At least you'll have a little freedom now, man." He commented to Deuce, recognizing that Cleo was forever attached to Deuce.

He shrugged, "Somewhat. I mean, Cleo's just being a ghoul. That's all Manny."

Heath had another thought on his mind. "How am I supposed to do any music playing? Slow-Moe will bust everything." He laughed, having no hard feelings towards the zombie male.

"_Nyyeahh, ughh..._" He suggested to which Heath narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me? No, I'm not going to wear sequins and grab a microphone. Nor am I going to pull off a Mauldonna Slow-Moe," many of the guys laughed as they made their way towards their cabin. "besides… silk really rides up on me and do you have any idea how extremely annoying that is?"

Jackson laughed and joked, "Amongst other things, you should really stay out of your mother's closet."

Heath chuckled but blushed heavily. "She asked me to work in her new heels around the house."

Clawd busted a gut, "Your parents are awesome Heath."

The fire elemental knew how lucky he was to have such amazing parents. "I'm really lucky, I know. And don't worry, I kept my dignity and didn't wear her heels... outside."

"I have the video on my iCoffin..." Jackson whispered to Deuce, who held back a loud laugh.

"Perfect blackmail, dude..."

Manny sighed as he sat upon one of the beds, it practically hitting the floor. "Whoops, guess I'm on the floor no matter what." He chuckled.

Heath grinned, "Like a decent whore, four on the floor."

Deuce laughed loudly, Jackson barely smirking – he didn't want to get hung by a tree from his ankles for laughing, despite it being pretty comedic.

Manny narrowed his eyes, "And you would know how, exactly Burns? Do you meet up with them shoe shopping?"

Heath decided to just humor Manny, "Oh yeah, it's total ghoul code– we go _every_ Friday!"

Deuce smirked, "I _so_ knew it, Heath."

* * *

**D'aww you guys! So far we've gotten:**

**5 reviews, 3 favorites and 4 follows!  
**

**Thanks so much, it means the world to us.**

**Don't forget to review this chapter, ****it's always appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**************Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**  
**Chapter Five**

Venus, Robecca and Rochelle were now residing happily in their own cabin. All the ghouls had received cabins in and around one another, so it was almost like one big complex of cabins. They could easily go to the next cabin over and visit Cleo and Frankie, or the cabin adjacent to visit with Clawdeen and Draculaura. All the ghouls were in perfect two minute walking distance from one each other.

They'd heard that the boys all had to cram into one cabin, but none of the three ghouls figured that'd be much of a problem for them. They were boys, they only needed a maximum of half the preparation time ghouls needed to do anything and everything. So the fact that they were sharing a cabin wasn't a big deal.

The cabin was very cute, had a chic nature and rustic charm to it. Venus felt so much at home here, she was just relishing in the joy it brought her.

"You're too good at this!" Robecca whined from the other end of the room.

Right now, both her and Rochelle were fighting for the bottom bunk; because, apparently, the additional twin size bed would sink in on them both; due to their weight and the same issue with the top bunk.

"_Mon ami_, I am not sleeping in..." Rochelle wrinkled her nose. "_That_." she pointed to the twin bed across the room.

"Neither am I!"

"Can't you two just flip a coin?" Venus laughed.

"We tried that." Rochelle sighed. "Robecca thinks I am cheating."

"You are!" the robotic ghoul accused.

"Alright, who weighs more?" Venus questioned.

"I believe I do." Robecca said. "I'm really just a hunk of metal."

"And I am nothing but a boulder!" Rochelle said, throwing her hands up.

"Exactly. You'd break the bottom bunk before I did."

"Ooh, you're good." Rochelle muttered, picking up her sheets and throwing them onto the twin size bed. "A bit too good, might I add."

Venus chuckled as she glanced from one friend to the other, "You two are definitely something alright. But let's chit-chat about something else... are you excited for open mic tonight?"

Silence took place for a few moments while the other two ghouls thought about it.

"Not really." Robecca admitted.

"I second that." Rochelle added as she sat down on her bed, soon letting out a light shriek as it nearly gave out on her and she sank down; nearly flattening the mattress.

Venus gave a roll of her pretty eyes after a giggle or two, "Oh c'mon you guys... it doesn't sound that bad. Well, I don't really know what it'll sound like; we're not there yet... but y'know what I mean. I think it'll be fun and... interesting. I didn't even know half our peers knew what music was. Don't you find it the slightest bit intriguing as to what some of them might sing or play?" She asked them, hoping for a better turn of enthusiasm this time.

"I can't sing in anything but French; and most of the songs I know are not even popular here." Rochelle said, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"I don't want to be laughed at." Robecca added. "I've barely sang. Never have, really. I just came here to brush up on my piano skills..."

"You play piano?" her friends said in unison.

"Ha, yes, I wasn't programmed to do it."

Venus sighed, "Rochelle... make it popular here ghoul. Get up and sing your pretty little face off. I mean, who knows... you could impress some certain guys too." She hinted subtly but then shrugged it off. If she wanted to sing, it was up to her. With the attitude she displayed, it didn't seem like there would be much singing to be heard from this group.

"Are you encouraging her?" Robecca playfully threw a pillow at Venus.

"What?"

Rochelle put her face in her hands. "Can we not bring up the subject?"

"Ah, ah, Venus brought it up, not me."

"What exactly did I 'bring up'?" Venus said, eyebrows knit as she picked the pillow up off the floor and threw it back at Robecca; who caught it with ease.

"Boys." she looked to Rochelle. "And the only boy here at this camp you're into is...?"

"Ohhh, right." Venus murmured. "Forgot."

"I do not love or like Deuce in that way." Rochelle snapped.

"You like him just for his looks then?" Robecca countered. "That's quite pathetic; considering you already have a boyfriend back home."

Rochelle growled and threw both of her pillows at Robecca's face. "Garrott hasn't written to me in five months, if you must know. I suppose he is giving me the hint to move on."

"You know, if I had actual skin, that would have hurt." the robotic ghoul commented.

Rolling her eyes, Rochelle just stood up and stormed out of the cabin; slamming the door behind her.

"Aaand there she goes again with the temper." Venus muttered. She looked over to Robecca who shrugged her shoulders. "She'll be back and if not, we'll just go to open mic without her."

* * *

Operetta let out a sigh as she looked around her lonely cabin. It was pretty big and seemed awfully lonely. Other than her beloved spider of course, there didn't seem to be any company around for her to socialize with face to face. She'd been told earlier that it was mandatory for everyone to have at least one other roommate for protection in buddy systems, so she supposed it was time to go out there and find herself a roommate.

But apparently, it seemed as if everyone already _had _a roommate... except her...

Then, suddenly, a knock on her door startled her.

"Oh, um... sorry, Operetta, I just..." There was Jackson, standing in the already open doorway; holding a clipboard and looking a bit shy, like he always did. "I'm assigned to get all the early sign-ups for open mic. That's all."

Looking around her, she gave the normie a generous sweet smile. "C'mon in! Don't be shy now. I don't mind a 'lil' company." She took the clipboard from him casually and signed her name with a heart and treble clef trailing off at the end.

He adjusted his glasses somewhat nervously and thought about what to say that hopefully wouldn't sound so dumb as it became spoken. "Thanks... uh, do you not have a roommate? It's against camp regulations to be in a cabin by yourself y'know." he informed her seriously, he didn't want the musical diva to get thrown out of a music camp for not following rooming expectations.

"How'd ya know?" she questioned, her eyebrows knit.

"I, uh, I didn't..." Jackson murmured, looking back down at his clipboard.

"Oh..." Operetta smirked. "well, yeah. It's just me in this big 'ole cabin. Gotta find me somebody; but it seems everyone's taken, y'know? How 'bout yourself? Who you bunking with?"

"Uh, no one, really... just me and a bunch of the guys, but you know, the cabin's real cramped for now, but we'll make it work.. I think." Jackson scribbled on the edge of the sign up sheet, nervous to be around the ghoul that he had admired for so long.

She giggled and took his hand inviting him to sit down upon the bed that still seemed vacant, except for her 'ready to explode' suitcase. "Well now, don't'cha just stay all cooped up in that stuffy cabin ov'r there. Why don't ya stay here with me?"

His heart began to pound crazily. "Me? Stay with you?"

She nodded, "Oh please? Y'heard the regulations and what not, pretty lil' me can't be in a cabin all by m'self now can I?" She persuaded, capturing his gaze in hers.

Jackson almost blushed as his blue eyes met her amethyst ones. "But... I'm a guy... you're a ghoul... y'know... they might get the wrong idea."

Her eyes sparkled and she crossed one leg over the other, dangling it to the rhythm of a song on her mind. "Ooh please! What's wrong with a couple of good friends rooming together? Besides, they don't really gotta know it's us bunkin' together right?" She persuaded, caressing his cheek gently and leaning in as she pressed her warm lips to his cheek.

This time, Jackson really did blush as he gave a bashful chuckle. "Well... you're sure you're okay with it?"

Operetta nodded. "'Course I am! It'll be just fine!"

Still blushing, he stood up from where he was sitting. He had other things to be doing. "Well, I'll think about it for sure. I'll see you at the open mic!" He then left quickly and nervously. Even though it was scary-cute and all, Operetta didn't get to tell him about her not being able to sing live. She let out a sigh, '_Guess he's just gon' have to find out himself.'_

* * *

"Is that _really_ necessary?" Spectra questioned as she watched Toralei take out a can of orange spray paint and spray a line along the middle of the room.

"You bet." Toralei replied just as she finished with the paint. "Stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

"But the bathroom is on your side."

"Use an outhouse." Toralei shrugged as she flopped onto her bed and plug into her iCoffin, already in the trance of catnap stage.

Spectra let out a deep sigh. The only reason she had chose the werecat as her roommate was because going without a roommate was against camp rules and apparently, Toralei was the only one available.

"So who gets the bed?" a familiar voice said.

Spectra whipped around to see... no one.

"Got you again." And there appeared the boy. From the airport.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I don't think your friend's going to wake up." He pointed to Toralei, who was snoring really, _really_ loud.

Spectra rolled her eyes. "Not the point, this... this is my cabin."

"Yeah, well, apparently I got here first. You two trespassed." the boy countered with a mischievous smile.

"If you showed yourself, we wouldn't have got settled in the first place." Spectra hissed.

"You know, I never took you as the harsh type."

"What do you mean? I've seen lots of odd things in my years, but you must the oddest." Spectra blinked slowly.

"I'm from Monster High too." the boy muttered. "It's no big deal if you didn't..."

"Wait." Spectra took a deep breath. "Why don't you go to the boys' cabin and we can forget this ever happened? I never dropped my bags on you. I never invaded your cabin. You can stay invisible if you like."

"That's just it." the boy replied. "I don't want to stay invisible."

"You want to be noticed?" Spectra's eyebrows knit. "You're also confusing, you know that?"

"I like to be noticed through my jokes."

A moment of silence passed between the two invisible beings before Spectra gasped. "You're the guy who filled my locker with flour!" she snapped.

The boy laughed. "Yup."

"I can't believe you."

"And to think, you thought I was..." the boy held up his iCoffin and one of Spectra's old Ghostly Gossip posts was shown. "Drop dead dreamy!"

If she could have, Spectra would've blushed. "It was just press. I heard about a new boy at Monster High, figured I should have gotten all the ghouls excited."

"It's typical that you didn't recognize me." the boy smirked.

Spectra let out a huff. Despite that incident with her locker and the flour, she had to admit... this boy was awfully nice.

"I heard the dudes' cabin was full. That's why I came here." he continued. "Then you two came in here."

She sighed, "Alright, listen. Stay in here. But if you spy on us or my roommate finds out..."

"I don't spy on ghouls. Trust me."

"Doesn't matter, you're still sleeping in the bathtub."

"Works for me."

Spectra held back a shy smile. "If my roommate finds out, she'll wail to the counselors and we'll both get thrown out of this camp. Now hide your things before I change my mind."

The boy dropped the camouflage bag from his shoulder. "Thanks Spectra."

She wasn't surprised he knew her name. Practically every student at Monster High did. "No problem... I, um, didn't quite catch your name?"

"I'm better known as Invisi-Billy."

"Hmm, maybe I'll stick with Billy, we'll see." Spectra smirked. "Now hurry up. Toralei's catnaps do _not_ last long." Said werecat suddenly stirred in her sleep.

"I'll stay invisible while I'm chilling here. Don't worry." And with that, 'Invisi-Billy' disappeared, his light footsteps soon heading to the other side of the cabin.

Though, one thought stuck in the back of Spectra's mind. '_So far this summer I have one horrible roommate, my friends by my side and one, dare I say it,_ scary-cute _boy hidden in my cabin.' _She grabbed her laptop. It was time for a new blog entry.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far!**

**Hope to read more of your thoughts,**

**don't forget to review!**

**It's always appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter Six

******************Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**

**Chapter Six**

"Oh my ghoul, I'm so nervous!" Draculaura told her friends as she linked arms with Clawdeen. "Can't you feel me shaking like a leaf? I can't even remember the last time I was this scared."

Clawdeen giggled and shrugged it off, but then again this probably did seem like a small affair to her anyway with her heightened charisma. "Don't worry about it ghoul, besides… you're not singing are you?"

Draculaura shook her head, "Of course not. But still, I am still terrified."

Frankie, who'd been walking along side them had her bolts spark in excitement. "This will be totally voltage!"

"You got a clue what you're gonna sing, Frankie?" Lagoona inquired in her lovable and highly recognizable accent.

"Who, me?" She seemed quite astonished. "Ooh I don't know about that ghouls. I didn't prepare a song and we're on our way right now…"

Draculaura gave a warm smile, "Well you can keep me company in the back of the establishment then." The ghouls shared a giggle as they met up with their friends and fellow students of Monster High. When it came to any kind of event they always enjoyed sticking together.

"I'm going to blow them all away." Cleo grinned. "Ghoulia! I need a makeup  
touch-up!"

Like the friend she always was to Cleo, Ghoulia handed out a makeup to the  
princess who took it and started to apply lipstick without a word. The zombie shrugged it off. It was typical.

Spectra floated around next to her friends, "I'm quite excited! It'll be very interesting to see how this open mic thing goes. A very chilling experience I think." She voiced lightly as she floated off to more than likely spread the word to others.

"Aw, c'mon Heath!" Clawd persuaded his good friend. "You gotta sing tonight. It'll be stellar. Totally clawsome. You can't back out."

Heath shrugged as he and Clawd walked a bit of a distance behind the other ghouls. "Man, I don't know… I don't think I'm feeling it tonight. Besides, I have no idea what I'd even sing… Slow-Moe smashed the shit right out of my guitar…"

Slow-Moe gave an apologizing groan.

"Nah it's all good man, no worries." Heath patted the big zomie's shoulder reassuringly. He just felt his nervousness amped right up more than it would normally be, he _never_ sang without an instrument before.

Slow-Moe added in a thought he had.

"Y'know, that's a decent point." Clawd agreed with a confident nod.

Heath raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Clawd glanced from Slow-Moe to Heath before explaining. "Well he said that it's just an open mic, not everyone who's gonna get up and sing tonight will be amazing. Some will be great, sure… but some might not be so great. What do you really have to lose?"

Heath sighed, "My dignity?"

Slow-Moe grinned.

"Yeah I know I lost it a long time ago," he mused with the big male zombie. "but I still don't think it'd be a good idea for me to sing tonight. I think I'll just watch." He decided, much to the dismay of his friends.

"Your choice, bro." Clawd shrugged.

"Besides, from the looks of it..." Deuce added. "I don't think many guys are gonna be singing anyway." The crowd of those who looked eager to get up and sing were mostly ghouls who were all shoving their way as close as possible to the cabin, very few of them were boys.

Heath sighed, "Does that mean that I shouldn't sing? Or… it'd just be too awkward to sing? What to do… what to do?"

That same vampire male skated towards them, "Don't worry about what everyone else is doing! You just go do what you're gonna do!" He disappeared once again on his way. Man that guy was busy.

Clawd raised an eyebrow, "Well… that was interesting."

They walked into the cabin where the open mic was being held. It was a nice little cabin; it had the theme of a tavern. There wasn't a huge stage to be nervous of, it was just a small casual gathering amongst monsters they knew and some they didn't. There was a good chance some mingling would occur tonight.

"Alright, alright, alright!" a troll-like creature stumbled up to the front of the room by the music equipment. The 'stage' wasn't all big and glamorous; it was just a carpeted spot up at the front of the room and nothing more. He had a microphone in hand. "The counselor man gone. I'm charge."

"This is what's running the show?" Lagoona whispered, getting a laugh from her friends. It was quite hilarious, to see a midget troll on stage, saying he was in charge.

Abbey frowned lightly, "What is wrong? Abbey see no point to laugh. That is rude."

The creature narrowed his eyes, "Anyway, here's what'cha do. Find a table to sit at with your friends, maybe order some drinks…" Mrs. Bloodgood's eyes widened as she whispered a quick fact to him about every ghoul and monster not being of proper age to consume anything of the likes. "some uh, virgin drinks… uh, a round of food for all your bloodies, whatever you please – it's on the house."

The students nodded as they each found a table that suited them. The round tables filled with monsters, the longer rectangular tables filled with more monsters, this would be a great – and perhaps long night.

"You will notice," Mrs. Bloodgood decided to take it from there, politely dismissing the previous speaker, "a very big book on each table accompanied by pencils and some little pieces of paper for you to fill out. That very big book contains a big list of songs that you may choose from to come up and perform casually. This is _not_ a competition; it's a showcase of many other talents excluding your own. It's a chance to see others shine too. All I ask of each of you is that everyone who comes up here will get applause; it's only fair – being up here gives me the shakes – and it's nice and encouraging in my opinion to give plenty of positive reinforcement." She paced back and forth elegantly, as she often did when speaking. "Are we ready to start?" She asked the eager bout of monsters.

The crowd of teenagers didn't bother to respond, they were already at the tables, filling their names in for what song they would sing. It was already utter chaos, and it all just started. However, Operetta decided _not_ to join the huge crowd... she'd find a slot somewhere; she just didn't want to be part of the ruckus.

"Hey, you're not going to go pick a song?" a voice said from behind her. It was Jackson.

Operetta looked behind her to see the normie boy, leaning up against the wall near the corner.

"Oh, I am..." she smiled. "I just ain't one for wrestlin' through those big 'ole crowds..."

He nodded, totally able to understand where she was coming from. "Yeah I hear you; I'm not one for big crowds either. Did you want to step outside for a few minutes while people get all warmed up?" It was just a suggestion of course, but Jackson was hoping she'd want to spend time with him as badly as he wanted to spend time with her.

Operetta took one glance at the crowd, before her gaze fell back on Jackson.  
"Sure, why not? I like this kinda weather anyhow." She got up from her seated spot near the food and drink bar as she exited the cabin with the normie boy right behind her.

"So... you like the summer?" Jackson questioned once they got outside.

Operetta nodded. "Yeah, there ain't nothin' like them good 'ole Southern summer  
winds." she sighed. "I remember living down in these parts; it was real nice, y'know but, well, I had an _incident_ with the normie kids and..."

"They found out?" Jackson murmured.

"Sang in public." she growled, kicking a nearby pebble. "And some nut of a kid  
stole my mask; gosh..." Operetta blew a lock of hair from her face. "I ain't ever felt like that before." she leaned up against the wall. "That's why I moved again and came to Monster High."

He could understand her story in all honesty and he didn't blame her. "Yeah, that'd be a little hard to live down I'm sure." He leaned up against the wall next to her. "It's a nice night out, isn't it?"

She nodded, looking up at the big starry night sky.

Shifting her gaze along with his upward, "There's the big dipper, just over there is the little one…"

'_AND WE ARE GONNA SKINNY DIP, HELL YEAAH!'_

'_HOLT! Keep it up and I'll hurt you, I swear.'_

'_You? Do damage? HA, I'd pay to see that.'_

'_Just shut up, thanks.'_

Jackson gathered up courage to ask her another question. "Are you _truly_ happy at Monster High?"

"Well," Operetta shrugged. "it's nice… best place I've ever been I'm gonna give it that, it's just..." she sighed, looking back up at the stars. "I miss being a little ghoul, y'know? When it was all just fine and dandy and I didn't really have 't worry 'bout a thang."

Jackson nodded. "I guess I can relate to that." he murmured.

The Southern belle looked to him; her amethyst eyes truly looking like gems  
with the moonlight reflecting off of them. "Ya can?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Well yeah. I mean, I like school and all but I'm glad it's the summer now. It was getting kinda overwhelming and a nice break is needed, even for a 'nerd' like me." He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean to you guys, I'm a normie… this human that's invading the halls of Monster High. But letting you in on a bit of a secret, well it's no secret actually. I don't even fit in amongst other 'normies'." He sighed and leaned fully against the wall. "But that's life… or unlife for you."

She nodded, her red curls bouncing along in unison.

Jackson adjusted his glasses and shifted his gaze and connected it with the pretty ghoul next to him. Without speaking because he knew it'd be too awkward, he leaned in to eliminate all space between them with a sweet, subtle kiss to Operetta's cheek.

Letting out a shy squeak as he did so, Operetta then gave a blush a darker red  
than her hair; if that really was possible.

"Why, Jackson, I..." her sentence was soon cut off as loud music from inside the cabin soon started to blast outside and in one quick burst of flames and flashes, the infamous Holt Hyde appeared before her.

"Heeey there cute thang," he greeted loudly, manipulating her southern style a little bit with a signature 'Holt Hyde' twist to it. He knew that Jackson had a subtle moment with Operetta and he didn't want to do anything to ruin it.

_'You kissed her! It was just on the cheek, but it's a small step in the right direction. GO YOU YEAAAH!'_

_ 'Thanks… I guess? But just a favor, could you tone it down a bit for Operetta though?'_

_ 'I'm sure she likes shit freaakaaay!' _

_'Oh great, I'm screwed.'_

Holt stepped to Operetta, "Did you wanna go inside and get our sing on?" He took her hand, kissing it gently. "What says you little songbird?"

Again, she blushed, this time, her cheeks going pink. "Why not?" she gave Holt a playful wink.

"Alriiiiight!" he cheered, fist-pumping towards the night sky. "Let's do this thang!"

They made their way into the cabin only to be greeted with the ending of a song that was being sung by a dude they didn't know. Holt and Operetta watched from the doors as the skater vamp they'd met up with earlier grabbed a microphone, "Hey, hey – guys and ghouls, it's getting very late tonight so I'm afraid we have to wrap it up. However, everyone who hasn't sung yet – y'know who you are – will have a chance tomorrow morning! This is the biggest turn out we've ever had!" He smiled but remembered what else he wanted to say, "Enjoy all the camp facilities from the in-ground pool and hot tub, to the casketball courts. Prepare yourselves to sing tomorrow! Peace and love to all." He put the microphone down after shutting it off to prevent feedback as he helped dismiss all the monsters from the main cabin.

With the lack of music, Holt quickly ran back outside. The least thing he could do was give Jackson enough dignity to not change in front of everyone… again. It wasn't too long before everyone spilled out of the cabin; however Jackson was down further, leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

Operetta lightly trotted towards him in her heels, brushing some hair out of his face. She continued to run her fingers through it, it was so soft! "I – I'm so sorry about…"

"Shh," she told him gently, her index finger upon his lips. "s'all good sweet pea. I totally get it, I do."

Instead of talking further and having a tendency to make things extremely awkward, he briefly shifted his gaze from her eyes, to her lips and reconnected his eyes with hers. When she gave the smallest of nods, Jackson put each hand on her cheeks so tenderly as he kissed her lips so sweetly.

Kissing her once more before parting, Jackson blushed so heavily. "Wow," she smirked, stepping back from Jackson a little bit.

"Yes?" he questioned nervously.

She grinned brightly, "It really is the quiet ones y'gotta watch out for!"

* * *

**You guys are very amazing for reviewing!**

**Thanks so much! I hope you continue to read and review.**

**Every review, favorite and alert counts! **

**It's very much appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**********************Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**  
**Chapter Seven**

Operetta couldn't describe how she was feeling in this particular moment, it was something so amazing she'd never felt it before. In fact, she even wanted to write an entire song about it! Now whenever she even looked at the normie, she had this strong urge to just pin him down and kiss him some more. Maybe go a little further too?

They walked along when she felt the warmth of Jackson's human hand and fingers intertwining with hers. It was so surreal, she could feel his pulse and the blood running through his veins. Was this what it was like to be alive? "Hey, that... wasn't bad, was it?" He inquired softly, hoping to get the truth from her, even if it hurt a little he'd understand - referring to the kiss they'd shared just a few minutes prior.

She shook her head, "No way. I thank that when you get to kissin' it's just so amazin' and I dunno what t' thank. It's just, dizzin'." She giggled, blushing very much so.

Jackson bit down upon his lip, "You think so?"

"Oh I know so now," she confirmed, a big smile upon her lips. "Hey... why dont'cha be my cabin partner?"

He shied away a little, "Oh Operetta, I don't know if that's such a good idea. You're so pretty and nice and I like kissing you." He blushed too, just as much as Operetta had moments before. "I just don't think us rooming together would... be alright."

She smirked, "What, y'don't trust yourself around lil' 'ole me, darlin'?"

Jackson's free hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well... I, uh..."

She giggled, not being able to hide how giddy he made her feel. "We'll be fine," she pressed, kissing his cheek gently. "I don't steal too much of the covers now."

"I don't know, it sounds pretty risky." He admitted finally, sighing.

She stopped him right in front of what was her cabin, soon to be known as 'theirs' she hoped. "Well hey now, it's against the rules to be rooming in a cabin all by m'lonesome... so I was wondering if ya'd stay with me, please Jackson? No where in the rules did it state that boys and ghouls can't stay together." She was right, they went over the cabin rules prior to tonight's events.

Figuring this was a bad idea, he argued with himself internally about staying for a solid minute before he decided. "Sure, I'll stay with you."

"Yay!" She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck joyously. "Now c'mon, we gotta get ready for bed. The sun rises early in the morning and all that what not's."

Jackson sighed; running a hand through his hair as she excitedly opened the front door of the cabin, gesturing for him to come on in. "Oh boy."

Operetta laughed. "C'mon, there ain't nothin' in there..." she walked in and Jackson followed. "Lucky us, this here cabin's actually got two rooms, so no biggie, hmm? Just grab your thangs and ya can get settled, how's that?"

Jackson shrugged, looking at the mess before him, with a smirk.

"... guess I shoulda told ya, apparently I ain't the cleanest ghoul. But no fussin' 'bout it, ya hear?" she chuckled. "I'll get to it, 'ventually..."

The normie picked up Operetta's bra off the floor and set it on the bed, "If we get to this now… it'll be clean and then we won't have to do anything else later on." While they were out, her suitcase managed to let go and burst so a few of her clothing items were all over the bed and some on the floor. "It won't take us long, I swear it."

The phantomess let out a loud laugh, all-the-while blushing. "Alright..." she bit her lip. "But I can't promise it'll all be the same again..."

Once they got started it really didn't take both of them long to pick up her clothing. Jackson showed her a new way to fold them so that it would all fit and her poor suitcase wouldn't get nausea and spew her fashion sense everywhere. "See? It all fits better than it did before. You can close it and everything now."

Operetta smiled, "Indeed. Thanks Jackson, y'er such a sweetie." She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek as well as extra blankets and pillows. "Night darlin', I'll just be in here if ya need me." Jackson nodded as blush filled his cheeks. He gathered his pillows and blanket, lightly stumbling towards the sofa, hardly believing he was here and not in the boy's cabin where he should've been. He was sure he'd have their questions to answer later on.

Soon he settled down with thoughts of this risky night clouding his mind. This was just one night, what would the rest of summer bring?

* * *

It was bright and early the next morning, it was impossible to sleep in though. Everyone had to be up. It didn't matter what they were doing, they just couldn't be in the cabins all day for some strange reason. So the lovable Monster High gang decided to make the first stop at the main cabin, where breakfast was going on. "Let's hope this beats what they serve in the creepateria at school..." Venus muttered. "No 'mystery meat', hmm?"

"Food time!" a pink-haired werewolf girl at the breakfast bar rang a cow bell;  
waking every monster in the cabin, causing half of them to scream "I'M NOT  
ASLEEP!"

Jackson had snuck out of the cabin he was sharing with Operetta early as he caught a seat at the guys' table. He did his best to eat some of it though, despite not being a person who really did breakfast in the mornings. "So where were you last night?" Manny asked, digging into his breakfast and seeming to just savor every bite of it.

The shy normie adjusted his glasses, "Who, me?"

Manny nodded, "Yeah, you."

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, "I was just around. Couldn't sleep."

Luckily to save him from any further questions, Deuce cut in to distract Manny with a different topic. He gave a knowing nod to Jackson, acknowledging the many thanks he was being given.

Frankie, Abbey, Lagoona and Clawdeen accompanied by Draculaura all piled in at the table where familiar ghouls sat. "Hey Venus," Frankie greeted cheerily, "can we have a seat here and join you?"

"Sure..." Venus shrugged. "I don't see why not..."

"Hey, now, has anyone seen Rochelle?" Robecca murmured as her fellow students sat at the table with her and Venus.

"She's your roommate; didn't you see her this morning?" Lagoona questioned as  
she stabbed a piece of omelet with her fork. The food squealed as she did so. "... oh lovely, does anyone wanna trade?"

"You want my toast?" Clawdeen joked, holding up her slice of the burnt  
bread.

"Thanks but no thanks love, I'd rather stick with this..." the sea monstress laughed.

Heath chuckled and joined in on the ghoul's conversation. "I mean I tend to enjoy hot foods… but I'm not a fan of burnt food. This wasn't my idea of camp breakfast."

Abbey giggled, "Could be worse, could have roasted squirrel with nut dressing."

The ghouls all squirmed and cringed. Before they could do anymore complaining, Mrs. Bloodgood entered the cabin with some fresh food, they were about to taste her amazing home recepies and they couldn't have been happier. "Real food!" Heath exclaimed happily, getting up from where he was sitting to rush over to some decent food. Many of the ghouls and monsters followed his lead.

"Really, have you seen Rochelle?" Venus asked, turning to Robecca as the two  
of them joined the long line to get some of the Headmistress's scrumptious food.

"No, I haven't seen her all morning." Robecca shrugged. "She wasn't even in  
our cabin when we all woke up, was she?"

"Nah." Venus shook her head and grabbed a plate full of pancakes. "I'm worried about her, you know."

"Same here I mean," Robecca cut off her own sentence as she let out a  
shrill scream; caused by one of the preppier dressed campers to pour syrup down  
her top. She turned around to slap the monster, but Venus held her back.

"Yo, you got a problem with us?"

"It's just a joke, dudette. Chill." a werewolf with a short, shaggy hair style laughed.

"Syrup? Down my shirt?" Robecca shrieked. "That's _hilarious_!" She almost spewed sarcasm.

"Whoa, whoa, chill everybody..." a voice said. There, on his skateboard,  
standing by the crew of fellow punks, was the somewhat popular vampire boy who  
had been giving out fliers for the open mic the night before. "Luken, man, give a ghoul respect. If you think syrup down someone's shirt is funny, do it to yourself."

The werewolf shied away, "Yeah… whatever." He didn't have much to say as he took a serving and left with his pals.

Xavier looked at Robecca, who if she could – her face would be full blush at the humility of what had just happened. "Hey, this may be a dumb question but, are you alright? Maybe you need a trip to the ghouls' bathroom?"

Venus decided to step in, "That's nice of you, but it's okay. I'll take her there myself."

He gave a nod, "Sure, that sounds good. It's over there, to your left. Later ghouls." He skated away, getting lectured for bringing his board inside, he stepped off it and made his way outside with it.

Abbey glanced to Heath, "Would you be wad of jerk like that and put syrup down ghoul's shirt?"

Heath swallowed a mouthful of delicious food. "Are you kidding me? First of all my parents would string me up by my unmentionables for even thinking about disrespecting someone like that, and secondly… no, that's just rude. There's funny, and jokes and what not, but that's uncalled for."

The smallest of smiles came across the ice beauty's face. "Good answer." She praised vaguely, continuing on with her own breakfast.

"There's jokes and there's just being rude if ya ask me..." Lagoona muttered  
as she stirred her coffee.

"Dude, they got bacon!" Clawd yelled from the other end of the cabin; causing  
half of the monsters to rush over in pure madness. Again.

"You sure you're alright?" Venus murmured to Robecca who was practically  
steaming with anger as the two of them headed to the ghouls' bathroom.

"I'm fine." Robecca growled. "Just..." she let out a deep sigh. "run to the  
cabin and get me a clean shirt, alright?"

Venus nodded. "No problem. But I'm surprised that I didn't let you hit the  
guy, to be honest..."

"_Venus_!"

"I'm kidding!" the plant girl laughed.

It didn't take Venus long to zip over to the cabin she shared with her two best friends, grab Robecca the new shirt she had asked for and to head back to the main cabin and into the bathroom where Robecca was trying to wash herself, yet not rust at the same time. "Thanks, for running to get me a shirt." She said sheepishly, trying to wipe the remainder of sticky syrup from her bust line.

"It's no problem, really, our cabin wasn't that far, and I couldn't let you  
walk around with syrup down the back of your shirt any longer." Venus murmured.

"Can you believe that boy though?" Robecca huffed. "Some monsters have no  
manners."

Venus nodded as she wiped off the remainder that Robecca couldn't get herself. "Oh I know, sadly it doesn't phase me. Some are just so rude, especially to _Mother Nature_. Go ahead, piss her off and see how merciful she'll be to you soon enough." There she went on another environmental rant. "People expect so much from her, to give trees for oxygen… to shelter and love those within. But if they keep disrespecting her, they'll be real sorry. You can count on it. I won't go down with that kind of reputation. I'm going to savor and protect the environment with everything I have."

Robecca turned to Venus, taking the moist paper towel from her and throwing it out. "You're adorable when you rant, y'know that?"

"Adorable?" the plant girl held back a blush. "Pfftt, please; Venus McFlytrap is not adorable. She is only bold."

"Referring to yourself in third person..." Robecca laughed. "nice one."

* * *

**It's so lovely to see reviews coming in for this story! **

**The co - writer and I give much love to you guys.**

**There will be more soon, so stay tuned!**

**Everything you do, (read, review, favorite and alert) is very much appreciated and always will be! :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Nor do my co-writer, Anonymous Chica and I own ANY songs, lyrics, artists, labels – nothing. Their exposure in this story is completely non – profit and just for fun I (we) are not claiming to own anything except our own darn story plot. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**

**Chapter Eight**

After the incident with the syrup, and a food fight over the last plate of bacon, each and every camper was now clean, fully awake and ready for the days events.

"Everyone?" that was all it took from Bloodgood to hush the entire crowd of teenagers. "Thank you... Now, I'm assuming why you're all gathered here..."

"We're gonna get more bacon?" someone joked, causing most of laugh, that whole situation was quite hilarious in the end.

"No, you will not." Bloodgood replied. "Back to the matter at hand, students, as many of you may have noticed, this camp has exclusive groups that will pique to your musical interests. Whether they are classical," the group of prep-wearing monsters stood up and bowed. "Or hip-hop," one of the gangster-dressing werewolves let out a loud howl. "Popular music," the skater vamps and wolves cheered. "Or anything else," the rest of the crowd cheered and whooped. "You will all find a place I'm sure and right now, this event will be a mingling opportunity to find your group, or groups, and meet the other campers as well. Open Mic Karaoke will kick off this event in a few moments." Bloodgood glanced to her side; to see a troll tangled in wires. "Or longer."

While they waited for the technical difficulties to end, the groups had started mingling already. "So, what's your talent?" a skeleton male asked Deuce as he tossed on his hoodie.

"I… uh, can beat box a bit but I don't think that's cool anymore dude."

"Nonsense! At least you're not the guy we had last year, he totally thought passing gas in the form of a tune was cool. I mean it seems cool in theory but not when he knocked the drummer right out cold." He laughed at the memory, "Ah, not cool man. Not cool."

Deuce chuckled. "Dude must've been powerful."

"You bet!" a werewolf boy with highlighter colored streaks in his midnight black hair. "Man, the dude got kicked out of the camp too; after making about... ten counselors pass out."

He laughed and shook his head, "Yeah… but music, it's just not really my thing." Deuce admitted.

The skeleton looked at Deuce in a peculiar manner. "You're spending your summer, at a music camp… but music isn't really your thing?"

Deuce blushed and nodded. "Well yeah, I guess. Seems really silly when you put it that way but, pretty much. It was the ghoulfriend's idea."

The other males gave nods of their heads, "Ahh, got'cha now bro."

Operetta entered the cabin, giving a soft smile and sitting down right beside Jackson. "Hi ya darlin', how'd ya sleep in my- uh, last night?"

The normie gave Operetta a warning glare but faked a laugh, "Aha, ha… uh, well thanks. Hey, can I speak to you over here for a minute?" As soon as she obliged, Jackson took her over by the bathrooms. "Are you insane? You can't say _anything_ about us rooming together last night Operetta. You just can't. We'll be in so much trouble." He told her calmly, but nervously.

She bit her lip. "I thank I've realized that now, sorry. I just ain't that best on keeping secrets. I'll try, though."

Jackson gave Operetta a reassuring smile and nodded. "But if it's too much you know, for you to keep a secret, then..."

"Oh, no." she shook her head. "I know I can manage, don't you worry 'bout me."

Jackson sighed, not being able to deny that Operetta was looking quite cute this morning. He was able to appreciate the time she took into making herself look presentable, because he'd watched her get ready just earlier that morning. It consumed a lot of time just to do a bathroom routine in the morning for ghouls.

"Alright, okay. Shall we get back to the groups? Oh hey, by the way – do you have in mind what you're gonna sing? There's one of those big books of songs over there. Let's check them out." He insisted, making his way over to grab the book. He brought it back to where they were seated together.

"Oh, I've already picked a little somethin' - somethin'." she grinned. "But d'ya have yer heart set on anythang?"

Jackson shrugged. "Not really..." he replied, flipping through the pages. He wasn't sure of what he wanted to sing, even though there were countless songs that he knew just by flipping through the pages, he had no idea if he could actually sing them. It was completely different from just plain knowing a song, to singing it. One wouldn't think it'd be that different, but it sure was. "I don't even know if I want to sing at all."

They were both interrupted by a beat and both Clawdeen and Cleo, microphones in hand and striking a pose. Jackson couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow, but he sat respectively and watched. Even if this was far from what he enjoyed personally. "_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P. Diddy." _Clawdeen began boldly.

Cleo cut in right on time,_ "Hey, whaddup ghoul?"_

"_Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city."_

"_Let's go!"_

"_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack, 'cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back." _It took no time at all for Clawdeen to start grooving to the beat and rhythms of the song in its bare beginning. When it was one of her jams, she clearly went all out

Cleo joined in with a subtle hip bump, almost knocking Clawdeen right over unintentionally. _"I'm talkin' pedicure on our toes (toes), tryin' on all our clothes (clothes). Boy's blowin' up our phones (phones). Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's, goin' up to the parties. Tryna get a little bit tipsy."_

Clawdeen made her next entrance, _"Don't stop!"_

Cleo followed in effortlessly, _"Make it pop!"_

Both ghouls joined one another in unison, dancing along however but singing right on spot together. It was an awesome feeling when you sang with someone else, at least if you or they messed up, it could be covered up by the other. _"DJ, blow my speakers up tonight, Im'ma fight 'till we see the sunlight. Tik tok, on the clock but the party don't stop no. Woah-oh oh oh. (Woah-oh oh oh)."_

Had they not really had one another, this song might not go as smoothly as previously planned. They brought the chorus around for a second time, this time starting with Cleo cutting in. _"Don't stop!"_

"_Make it pop!"_

And they joined again together, _"DJ, blow my speakers up tonight, Im'ma fight 'till we see the sunlight. Tik tok, on the clock but the party don't stop no. Woah-oh oh oh. (Woah-oh oh oh)."_

They'd only rehearsed this once or twice, but this was Clawdeen's part coming up right now and the femme werewolf did it up with pure pride. _"Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer. Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here."_

Cleo grinned as she feigned a pretty smile, moving her curvaceous body perfectly, her hips swaying to the music just so. _"Now, the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger, but we kick em to the curb unless they look like 'Deuce Gorgon'." _She gave an obvious wink to her peers briefly as the song went on.

Clawdeen coming in right when she was supposed to – they weren't doing too bad for only having rehearsed it barely once in full. _"I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk. (Crunk) Boys tryna touch my junk. (Junk) Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk. (Drunk)."_

"_Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out. Or the police shut us down. (Down) Police shut us down. (Down)Po-po shut us - (down)."_

Clawdeen and Cleo swung it back around to the chorus once more, they could hardly believe how well this was truly going - especially if it included two ghouls who agreed only some of the time. _"Don't stop!"_

"_Make it pop!" Cleo echoed._

"_DJ, blow my speakers up tonight, Im'ma fight 'till we see the sunlight. Tik tok, on the clock but the party don't stop no. Woah-oh oh oh. (Woah-oh oh oh)." _

Cleo thought she'd add a little twist and start the next part, nothing that little ever threw Clawdeen off her game._ "Don't stop, make it pop!" _

"_DJ, blow my speakers up tonight, Im'ma fight 'till we see the sunlight. Tik tok, on the clock but the party don't stop no. Woah-oh oh oh. (Woah-oh oh oh)" _As long as Clawdeen knew the song, she could make any last minute commands or changes right up there on stage while she was performing. Absolutely nothing threw her off her game.

Feeling the adrenaline of the crowd seeming to enjoy it, Cleo approached her favorite part of any song – the dramatic, climatic part. _"You build me up. You break me down. My heart, it pounds, yeah you got me."_

Clawdeen knew how much Cleo adored parts like these, so she decided to just give it to her more or less. _"With my hands up, you got me now. Y'got that sound yeah you got me."_

She took that offer graciously and enjoyed every passing second as she took her turn to shine. _"You build me up. You break me down. My heart it pounds, yeah you got me. With my hands up, put your hands up. Put your hands up. Now, the party don't start 'till I walk in."_

"_Don't stop! Make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up tonight, Im'ma fight 'till we see the sunlight. Tik tok, on the clock but the party don't stop no. Woah-oh oh oh. (Woah-oh oh oh)"_

And Cleo took over the last verse, leading directly to the ending of the song. _"Don't stop! Make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up tonight, Im'ma fight 'till we see the sunlight. Tik tok, on the clock but the party don't stop no. Woah-oh oh oh. (Woah-oh oh oh)!"_

The cabin seemed to be almost at an uproar just after that first performance alone. They really enjoyed it. Operetta gave a soft clap, they were only the first act after all. Not to mention she had other things on her mind, she noticed Jackson get up and leave near the start of the song.

She pondered the thought and began connecting two and two together. '_It must mean that he's now that Holt guy!'_ She realized rapidly.

As the music ended, Clawdeen and Cleo received their applause just as Operetta saw a flash of orange right outside the cabin doors.

_'Jackson.'_ she thought, with a sigh. How was he going to last at a camp like this if he constantly worried about changing into Holt with others around? After all, he did it at school with no problem… but then again, these kids from other monster schools might've thought he was a _real_ freak. They probably wouldn't understand Jackson.

"Who's next?" the troll announcer bellowed in the microphone, causing some of the teens to practically go deaf.

It didn't take too long before the beloved DJ'ing monster took the microphone from the troll, singing a great 'THANK YOU YEAAH!' before quickly flipping through the book and making his decision on the spot right there.

Many other monsters 'Ooh'd' and 'Aww'd' with how daring that move was. Most everyone at least had their choice of song in mind; they didn't usually just go up and wing it like Holt Hyde was doing.

It didn't take long for the beat to kick in and some monsters to really get the feel of the beat as they let it inspire them to enjoy the upcoming tune. _"__Watch me as I dance under the spotlight - listen to the people screaming out more, and more. 'Cause I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back. Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back. So captivating when I get it on the floor." _

He was the type of creature to make everyone at least stop and stare at him, whether it was in favor of him or not may have been another factor but he didn't get _too_ many complaints either way. _"Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me I can feel it. I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror. The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner. Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up."_

"_If you really want more, scream it out louder. If you on the floor bring out the fire and light it up, take it up higher. Gonna push it to the limit, give it more. If you really want more, scream it out louder. If you on the floor bring out the fire and light it up, take it up higher. Gonna push it to the limit, give it more." _He seemed to have no issue whatever keeping the performance amped up to full capacity as he both danced and sang effortlessly. Being a DJ meant that he not only had to know songs, but maybe do a little performing here and there too. He had to be all – around awesome.

This was an area he already had experience in being a natural with music and all. So this camp thing would probably be a breeze for him. _"Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, s'aite put em in the air, if you want more (and) more. 'Cause I can't wait to feel it. I go hard, can't stop, but if I stop it just know that Im'ma bring it back. Never quittin' don't believe in that." _He made a quick twirl as he managed to get the crowd going, clapping right on beat. _"Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me I can feel it. I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror. The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner. Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up."_

Sometimes there could be stragglers who missed the clapping beat but clapped anyway, but that was far from the case here. He had everyone on full swing as he went right into the chorus. _"If you really want more, scream it out louder. If you on the floor bring out the fire and light it up, take it up higher. Gonna push it to the limit, give it more. If you really want more, scream it out louder. If you on the floor bring out the fire and light it up, take it up higher. Gonna push it to the limit, give it more." _Even Operetta was dancing a little in her seat; she had to admit that it was a very catchy beat going about. This was far from her thing but she had such a deep musical appreciation that she adored _every_ genre of music. "_Ooooh... Gotta push it to the limit, give it more... Ooooh... Gotta push it to the limit, give it more."_

"_If you really want more, scream it out louder. If you on the floor bring out the fire and light it up, take it up higher. Gonna push it to the limit, give it more. If you really want more, scream it out louder. If you on the floor bring out the fire and light it up, take it up higher. Gonna push it to the limit, give it more." _Even the staff was now getting a little bit of a groove on. When Holt Hyde started any type of music, it became infectious and inevitable to ignore. _"Oooh... Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..." _He made the last finishing line with a perfect ending pose, _"Oooh... Gotta push it to the limit, give it more."_

The cabin up roared in absolute applause. They couldn't believe how amazing that performance was. The ghouls were cute up there doing their thing, but _no one_ could pump up a crowd and stir up the energy like Holt Hyde could.

He could feel the beginnings of transformation as the music faded and knew Jackson was more than self – conscious about it, so he quickly bowed and made a rough dive in behind the equipment. Whispers went about, but when a poor, hazy Jackson finally stood up, there was applause once more, with murmurs of him now being a 'wicked magician'. "HOT DAMN PEANUT BUTTER AND JAM!" Xavier gave a grin as he fist pumped the air. "That dude's my new best friend!" He hopped up and took the microphone, "How'd you guys like that?!" He asked the excited crowd. "We're gonna take a short, short break, but stay tuned for more awesome songs!"

* * *

**Thank you so, so much for reviewing, reading and just doing what you guys do!**

**It means a lot to both Anonymous Chica and I. :3 **

**Hope you continue to read the story, more will be on its way soon!**


	9. Chapter Nine

******Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Nor do my co-writer, Anonymous Chica and I own ANY songs, lyrics, artists, labels – nothing. Their exposure in this story is completely non – profit and just for fun. I (we) are not claiming to own anything except our own darn story plot. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**

**Chapter Nine**

Clawd Wolf had no where near the charisma of Holt Hyde, but he still had enough courage to get up there. He stopped on the first song he came across that he knew. He wasn't really sure that he could do it, he never sang outside his own shower at home, but what the hell? He'd give it a try. If he was that bad, he just wouldn't participate the rest of the week and try to live it down.

The music subtly started and he took a deep breath before following the words upon the screen in the distance, he was probably the first one to do so but sometimes he just got so nervous that he couldn't remember the lyrics or made mistakes here and there. He only ever did karaoke or sang a very couple limited times and it was at this one party… now it was the real thing, or as close to it as he'd ever get anyway. He took a deep breath in preparation. _"__I guess I fell in love too quick kinda got burned up by a red head chick. So I ain't tryna go that route again. I was rolling through a stop sign, lookin' at a red light when I seen her - walk by. That's when I found my new friend and she had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, looking like a flower child. Top down, music loud jamming to her favorite song. I'm down, she was down, so we really hit it off and I know she could never do, do to me what them red heads do__."_

Frankie gave Draculaura a little nudge, who blushed crazily. "Did you know he could sing?"

Draculaura shook her head and cute blush filled her petite cheeks, "No actually I didn't, but now that I know he should sing much more often!"

"_I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. 'Cause everytime I go there I see them red head ghouls just ain't no good. I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. 'Cause everytime I go there I see them red head ghouls just ain't no good__." _He wasn't doing too bad right now, he could probably handle this thing… as long as it stayed at this casual level. It would, right? He set the thoughts aside as he moved on with the next part of the song. _"__Got a ghoul who's a real knock out, got me all turned out, but I still have doubts. Why she gonna get her hair done again? (she's gonna get her hair done again). She did something kinda strange the other day, I was looking at a picture of her family, she came and snatched it away (it away). And I don't know why she would hide it but I let it go and there are certain things about her, that I still don't know.__"_

The crowd could tell this wasn't going to be a fully amped performance, nor would many of them compare to Holt's, but this wasn't competition to hurt anyone, it was all in fun. _"__I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. 'Cause everytime I go there I see them red head ghouls just ain't no good. I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. 'Cause everytime I go there I see them red head ghouls just ain't no good__.__" _

Right from that point, he took it into the following verse, which just so happened to be what some would call the 'climax' of a song. This wasn't so bad after all! Lots scary but kinda cool too. _"__My ghoul walked in today, but there was something strange. I still recognized her face but something else had changed (oohooh). She had bright red hair, I just stopped and stared. Walked by me like she didn't care, that hair was always there. See I know Im'ma be okay, I got rid of 'Miss Red' today. Tryna cover up behind my back, but I knew that red would come right back__."_

Clawd by this time was relieved that he was almost done the song, but he was also rather enjoying this too. _"See I know Im'ma be okay, I got rid of 'Miss Red' today. Tryna cover up behind my back, but I knew that red would come right back."_ He took it round again to the chorus. Monsters swaying along with the beat. _"I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. 'Cause everytime I go there I see them red head ghouls just ain't no good. I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. 'Cause everytime I go there I see them red head ghouls just ain't no good__.__"_

And with the last run through of the chorus, his song would be finished. _"I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. 'Cause everytime I go there I see them red head ghouls just ain't no good. I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. I'm scared that ghoul's a red head. 'Cause everytime I go there I see them red head ghouls just ain't no good__.__**"**_

Hearing a nice round of applause made him realize that he actually got through singing in front of a pretty big crowd. This was a prideful moment. He gave a charming smile and bow, "Why thank you!" Even though the praise was nice, he didn't want to have the attention on him too much longer, he felt it to be quite uncomfortable.

"Dude!" Deuce greeted him, fist pounding the other. "Had no idea you could even carry a tune in a bucket with a handle and no hole."

Clawd blushed, gave a small nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, "Me neither really."

"And next up on our list is one, Heath Burns!" Xavier called out for the sound tech who was a little more than busy to do so.

It was now or never and it wasn't like anyone else had an advantage, none of them had warmed up vocally or anything but because this process took so long the previous night they had to get a move on with it. Heath didn't think he really had a chance anyway whether he warmed up or not, but what he was really nervous about was the fact that he didn't have his guitar. It wasn't needed for this kind of 'get up and sing' deal, with the music already waiting. He'd just have to suck it up and deal with it. _"Sick and tired of this world, there's no more air. Trippin' over myself. Goin' nowhere. Waiting, suffocating. No direction and I took a dive and..."_

He briefly closed his eyes, trying to ease his nerves and the shaking his entire body was doing as he proceeded into the first chorus. _"On the way down, I saw you and you saved me from myself. And I won't forget the way you loved me. On the way down, I almost fell right through but I held onto you."_

Abbey looked up from the remainders of her leftover breakfast just to watch Heath sing. He seemed pretty nervous, but it wasn't detectable in his singing, which was a very good thing. _"I've been wondering why, it's only me. Have you always been inside waiting to breathe? It's alright, the sunlight on my face. I wake up and yeah, I'm alive 'cause..."_

He took a deep breath, opening up his eyes just a bit, trying not to focus on the crowd._ "On the way down, I saw you and you saved me from myself. And I won't forget the way you loved me. On the way down, I almost fell right through but I held onto you."_

Now that he was in full swing of the song, his nervousness had toned down a little and he was able to perform with just a bit more ease. It was still a very nervewracking thing to do in front of a crowd you didn't know. Some people found it easier to perform in front of people they didn't know, rather than those they did. _"I was so afraid of going under. But now, the weight of the world feels like nothing, no, nothing."_

Heath would rather sing in front of these guys, instead of his friends and especially his family. His parents knew he dipped into music, because of the few guitars they had to replace but they'd never heard him and he'd much rather keep it that way. _"(Down, down, down) you're all I wanted. (Down, down, down) you're all I needed now. (Down, down, down) you're all I wanted, you're all I needed... and I won't forget the way you loved me. All that I wanted, all that I needed now." _Jackson wasn't a big deal because they were so close, he didn't really consider singing in front of Jackson as a bad thing. It was his parents he was really nervous singing in front of.

_"Ooh on the way down, I saw you and you saved me from myself. And I won't forget the way you loved me. And on the way down, I almost fell right through but I held onto you." _He couldn't really explain it, but they were his worst fear in terms of performing in front of. His peers would be next in that category, but he wasn't doing too bad here. Or so he thought, he might stand corrected by the time the song was over and done with though.

Singing his last words his gaze shifted over to Abbey Bominable, to which his cheeks hit full blush and it took all his strength to not burst into flame around the equipment. So he turned his gaze away abruptly as he ended his song. _"(Down, down, down) but I held onto you. (Down, down, down) but I held onto you."_

Abbey had been subconsciously holding onto her pendant the entire time Heath sang, her lips pursed just so. She was waiting to see everyone else's reaction before she bothered making one herself. But she was impressed, whether or not he got the chance to see it was an entirely different story.

There was a tremendous amount of applause from the crowd as Heath made his way back into the audience, getting many congratulations and praise from those around him. He felt as if his heart would drop through his ass when he got up there, but he had a real rush of adrenaline as result of the aftermath to his performance.

Not long after, Toralei along with Meowlody and Purrsephone trotted up to the front with high confidence, each grabbing a microphone and getting ready to perform. It almost seemed as if they'd already choreographed this entire song as the twin werecats danced to the beginning beat and began the background vocals. It didn't surprise the monsters and ghouls that knew these three, but many others were intrigued. Toralei had a sultry smirk upon her face as she began the song, like it was assumed she would. _"I wore red 'cause you liked that. You're like "Hey, let me get that." But when I text, you don't text back. No you didn't 'cause you didn't care. Well the game makes me crazy - it's like yes, no… maybe and you're calling me baby. When I know that you just don't care."_

Meowlody and Purrsephone seemed to enjoy their time during the chorus, but even they knew it wouldn't last too long. _"Whoa-oa. Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true. Like w-whoa whoa, I say I don't like it but you know I do. 'Cause you make me feel so right, even if it's so wrong. I wanna scream out loud boy, but I just bite my tongue. This one's for the ghouls, messin' with boys. Like he's the melody and she's background noise."_

Toralei took over the upcoming line. _"Baby why can't you see it feels so good, but you're so bad for me."_

With Meowlody and Purrsephone taking background vocals. _"Ohh ohh."_

_"It feels so good, but you're so bad for me."_

_"Ohh ohh."_

_"It feels so good, but you're so bad for me."_ Toralei let out a little mischievous purr as she continued the song. _"I always want what I can't have. Give it all, never get half. You're like "Ghoul where you been at?" and I really wanna just not care but…"_

Meowlody and Purrsephone seemed quite enthused as they came back to the part where they got to shine once again. _"Whoa-oa. Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true. Like w-whoa whoa, I say I don't like it but you know I do. 'Cause you make me feel so right, even if it's so wrong. I wanna scream out loud boy, but I just bite my tongue. This one's for the ghouls, messin' with boys. Like he's the melody and she's background noise."_

Toralei spun around cutely, taking her own line with pride. _"__Baby why can't you see it feels so good, but you're so bad for me."_

Background lines still being graciously sung by Purrsephone and Meowlody accompanied by Toralei leading. _"Ohh ohh."_

_"It feels so good, but you're so bad for me."_

_"Ohh ohh."_

_"It feels so good, but you're so bad for me. I'm dying tonight, trying to hide, hide what I'm feeling, I'm feeling like. I'm dying tonight, I'll keep it inside. When I say hello, should be saying goodbye. Ooooh!"_

Totally surprising all who knew them, Purrsephone solely took on the first part of the chorus, Toralei and Meowlody chimed in with necessary background vocals. _" 'Cause you make me feel so right, even if it's so wrong. I wanna scream out loud boy, but I just bite my tongue."_

Purrsephone passed the lead over to her sister Meowlody, who now got her individual turn to shine. _"This one's for the ghouls, messin' with boys. Like he's the melody and she's background noise. Baby why can't you see it feels so good, but you're so bad for me."_

_"Ooh, ooh."_

_"It feels so good, but you're so bad for me."_

_"Ooh, ooh."_

_"It feels so good, but you're so bad for me."_

Switching back to the way it was before, with Meowlody and Purrsephone taking on the background vocals, the ghouls were nearing the end of the song which had every monster at least tapping along to the beat. _"Ooh, ooh."_

_" You're so bad for me, you're so bad for me. It feels so good, but you're so bad for me."_

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and continued support! **

**More to come soon, don`t forget to give your feedback as it`s always appreciated! ****:)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**********Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Nor do my co-writer, Anonymous Chica and I own ANY songs, lyrics, artists, labels – nothing. Their exposure in this story is completely non – profit and just for fun. I (we) are not claiming to own anything except our own darn story plot. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**

**Chapter Ten**

A round of applause was given graciously and Xavier praised the three. "Meow... nice singing, ghouls!"

"Don't try anything." Toralei hissed as Xavier reached out to wrap his arm around her. "Or I'll pounce."

"That's what she said!" The comment made all of the teens in the crowd laugh, while most of the adults shook their heads at the immaturity of it all. "Next up, we've got... yo, man, where's the rest of the sign-ups?" Xavier turned to his buddies, who were messing around the sheets. "Not cool, bros!" He snatched a random paper from one of his friends and shook his head. "We've got Operetta! C'mon up here you scary cute southern belle."

Operetta approached the stage nervously, she _knew_ that she could not sing live or this casual singing gathering would turn into something totally scary – and not in the good way! So she had her voice pre-recorded, she did it alone last night while Jackson was fast asleep. Sure her live singing voice affected monsters, but Jackson Jekyll himself was human (despite his counterpart not being) and it didn't even wake him from his peaceful slumber.

She'd be guilty as charged if she denied that she didn't watch him sleep for a few minutes afterward. It was her way of winding down and of course staring helplessly at the cute normie boy.

One thing she didn't like was phony people. Fakers, but in order to keep everything calm, cool and collected – she had to now lip sync to her pre – recorded voice. She didn't tell anyone, such as staff members of the music camp just yet, but she'd be getting around to it eventually. _"__I was standing in line at the city bus stop, soaked to the skin from ev'ry rain drop. I see you driving by just like a phantom jet, with your arm around some little brunette. You say you won't be home because you're working late. Honey, I'm no fool, you've been out on a date. The lipstick on your collar gives your game away. It's strawberry red and mine's pink rose."_

She proudly proceeded to act to the chorus and she tried her hardest to give a very believable performance without anyone detecting any different. _"Have mercy on me, you treat me so bad I'm in misery. It's breaking my heart, can't you see? Baby, baby have mercy on me."_

She tapped her foot to get into the southern beat she knew, loved and adored so much. Even if her country music wasn't loved by everyone, they seemed to be enjoying it very much so. _"Well I called you up on the telephone; I could hear you was playin' 'Haggard' and 'Jones'. I knew right then that there was something wrong. There's only one reason you play cheatin' songs."_ Wasting no time, she ran right into the chorus. _"Have mercy on me, you treat me so bad I'm in misery. It's breaking my heart, can't you see? Baby, baby have mercy on me."_

Approaching the last verse, to be followed by the chorus again, she managed to get the crowd into it by clapping to the obvious beat in her song. Nothing felt better than to get the people watching you, involved in your performance. _"Well I w__ent to the bank with my little check book, the cashier he gave me the strangest look. He said, 'You ain't got no money 'cause you're over drawn. Your man took it all and he's a done gone.' __Have mercy on me, you treat me so bad I'm in misery. It's breaking my heart, can't you see? Baby, baby have mercy on me."_ She took the chorus around for another go, especially since the crowd was still into it. _"Have mercy on me, you treat me so bad I'm in misery. It's breaking my heart, can't you see? Baby, baby have mercy on me. Woo! Have mercy!"_

Just for good measure, she realized that the ending of the song called for the chorus to continue, but fade out. So she went with it one more time. _"Have mercy on me, you treat me so bad I'm in misery. It's breaking my heart, can't you see? Baby, baby have mercy on me. Oww!"_

A round of applause was given just as it was any other performance. That means no one detected anything to which Operetta was thankful for, but also felt as if she was cheating the audience into believing she had this awesome sound and could perform no problem, when really it wasn't that simple.

She shook the thoughts from her mind, waving at her audience and giving a gracious, 'Thanks so much y'all!' before heading back to her seat quickly where Jackson was seated next to her. "Great job," he complimented sincerely.

She blushed, "Why thank ya sweet pea. Glad ya liked it."

Meanwhile Howleen knew that it was her turn next, simply because she'd been called upon and her new 'punk' friends at their table cheered for her. She needed the boost in confidence to reassure her and that she'd do well. She didn't think she'd do bad necessarily, she just enjoyed the comfort that it created.

She was the first ghoul to actually have her slip ready, which contained the song she wanted to sing ready to go. She hopped off the table, since she was sitting right on it and almost skipped up to the proper music technician and she grabbed a microphone in preparation. She tapped a converse to the beat, her ripped jeans rather tight on her slender legs bouncing along. _"__I've been lying to keep you from this pain. Now you're crying and to know that I'm to blame and I'll miss you. But it's over now. I'm so sorry, that it had to be this way. Please don't hate me, but there's nothing you can say to change my mind. I've got to go. The guy that I fell for he wanted more."_

She jumped up and down a little before going right into the chorus rather fiercely. _"Bye bye boyfriend, it's time that I'd be on my way. Bye bye boyfriend, I used to like the way you said, "Baby back it up, lay down and work." It was fun but it couldn't last forever. Bye bye pretty boy, it's time to, it's time to pack it up. Baby 'cause its over now."_

In what seemed to be perfect timing, Xavier walked by and Howleen grabbed him long enough to sing directly to him, _"Let me tell you how it was when we started off, the tattoos and the lip pierced and raggedy style you used to rock. Lately everything you do and say is messed up. Things have changed, down is up we're outta luck. And baby I'm sorry that it had to be this way. Please don't hate me, but there's nothing you can say to change my mind. The guy that I fell for he wanted more and more."_

She tossed Xavier, giving him an appreciative nod of thanks as she continued into the chorus. _"Bye bye boyfriend, it's time that I'd be on my way. Bye bye boyfriend, I used to like the way you said, "Baby back it up, lay down and work." It was fun but it couldn't last forever. Bye bye pretty boy, it's time to, it's time to pack it up. Baby 'cause it's over now."_

Clawd however let out a deep growl.

"What's your ish?" Clawdeen addressed her brother playfully. "Howls is really rocking this song! Be supportive you big lug."

Clawd chuckled, "She's rocking the hell out of it, I know, I just don't ever want to think of her having a boyfriend."

"What about a ghoulfriend?"

When Clawd growled in response, Clawdeen backed off after playfully swatting him.

"_You never put the effort in to the things that really counted. A word here and a kiss there could change the way it's turning out. You work so hard at all the things I never cared about. How hands work and fingers moving, eyes wide shut and baby I'm lonely though you're right in front of me. You controlled me, that was the girl I used to be. Gave up myself, well it's over now. The guy that I fell for he wanted more and more."_

Howleen was getting very into the song, it was one that she almost jumped up and down at the fact it was in the books, she just had to choose it. _"Bye bye boyfriend, it's time that I'd be on my way. Bye bye boyfriend, I used to like the way you said, "Baby back it up, lay down and work." It was fun but it couldn't last forever. Bye bye pretty boy I'm backing up, baby 'cause it's over now."_

Getting the crowd really into it, she gave the last run of the chorus all she had left in her as she threw in some ad libs here and there, remaining true to the chorus in her own way. _"Pretty pretty pretty pretty boyfriend. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Baby back it up, lay down and work. It was fun but it couldn't last forever. Bye bye pretty boy. It's time to, It's time to pack it up baby 'cause it's over now!"_

Everyone nearly jumped up in response to that clawsome performance given by Howleen Wolf. She gave an appreciative bow and tossed the microphone to the sound technician who gave her a big thumbs up. She skipped back to her table and high – fived her new friends.

"Next we have…" Rochelle sighed deeply as she'd been within her thoughts. Her peers were pretty good at performing and singing, but she wasn't feeling so sure of herself. "Do we have a Rochelle Goyle here? Hello?"

An awkward silence formed throughout the cabin, before a sound of struggling and a few complaints interrupted it. A loud shriek followed and pushed out of the crowd by her two best friends was none other than Rochelle, who managed an awkward wave and walked to the stage; where she was handed a microphone and an upbeat tune began to echo through the cabin, not even taking two seconds to get the audience prepared for what was to come. To be honest, the music sounded like an old fashioned _Mauldonna_ tune, and half of the teens rolled their eyes. Typical for the foreign girl to choose an oldies song. What Rochelle began to sing however, was the exact opposite of old-fashioned.

_"I went out last night; I'm going out tonight again. Anything to capture your attention..."_ The crowd, mainly the boys, cheered as she began to sway her body to the eighties-type tune, her nervousness fading away with each catchy beat. _"And she's a real sweet ghoul and you know I got a boy, details we both forgot to mention. And you,"_ Rochelle pointed to a random werewolf boy in the back, even though that wasn't who was on her mind right now. _"I always know where you are and you,_" Winking at a vampire by the DJ booth, she twirled around, all innocent like. _"Always know where I am, we're taking it way too far but I don't want it to end!"_

The crowd clapped along to the electronic drum backbeat as Rochelle stepped off stage, making her way past the tables of campers; singing her lungs out.

_"This kiss is something I can't resist, your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk, your heart is unreliable. Something so sentimental, you make so detrimental and I wish it didn't feel like this, 'cause I don't want to miss this kiss..."_ She spun around, with a laugh. _"I don't want to miss this kiss!"_

The crowd could not help but bob their heads, tap their feet, clap and cheer as Rochelle kept singing. _"You know you're just my type and your eyes are lock and key, to my heart, tempting my confession."_ she bat her eyelashes playfully, causing most of the crowd to laugh and cheer even louder. _"And you're a real hot thing, but you know I've got a boy... somewhere. So, can you feel the tension? And you, I'm dancing near where you are and you're dancing near where I am. We're taking it way too far, but I don't want it to end!"_

With a sly smile to the crowd, Rochelle ran back to the stage, a few boys playfully yelling after her, "Get back here!"

She couldn't hold back a giggle before belting out the chorus once more. _"This kiss is something I can't resist. Your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk. Your heart is unreliable. Something so sentimental, you make so detrimental and I wish it didn't feel like this. 'Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss..."_ The music intensified and there wasn't a single monster in the crowd who wasn't rocking out to the killer tune. _"But if you ask me to, I couldn't, I couldn't, I... You're leaning closer and I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I... But if you ask me to, I couldn't, I couldn't, I... I shouldn't, I shouldn't... I don't wanna miss this kiss!" _She blew a kiss to the crowd and winked right before the final part of the song.

_"This kiss is something I can't resist, your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk, your heart is unreliable. Something so sentimental, you make so detrimental and I wish it didn't feel like this... 'Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss, I wish it didn't feel like this... I don't wanna miss this kiss..."_

The crowd still had the catchy tune stuck in their heads nonetheless, they clapped and cheered for Rochelle and if she were able, she would've blushed. The spotlight was never hers, ever. Guess all that singing at her old cathedral in _Scaris_ really did pay off?

Whispering a quiet, "_Merci._" into the microphone and placing it back on it's stand, she rushed off the stage; getting several whoops and cheers even winks and flirts from the guys.

"And you said that you were going to break the stage." Robecca laughed as her best friend made her way over.

"You two forced me to get up there." Rochelle pouted, collapsing in a chair that thankfully was steel; the only thing that would hold her.

"Aw, come on, you totally rocked it!" Venus assured. "We didn't even know you sang!"

"I told you both in the cabin!" Her French accent sounding so thick and luscious whenever she spoke.

"I mean in English." the plant girl said simply, getting an eye roll from Rochelle.

"However we know that you directed that song to somebody didn't you?" Robecca questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Get off my back." the female gargoyle snapped. "It was not directed toward anyone." However, out of the corner of her eye, she managed to notice a certain Gorgon boy gave her the 'Rock on!' symbol and this caused Rochelle to let out a content sigh.

"You're pathetic." Venus sing-songed.

"I will tear the vines off you." Rochelle sang back through gritted teeth, causing the plant girl to hid her arms behind her back and glare at her friend.

Robecca laughed at the sight of it all, only to soon freeze as she noticed almost every monster in the room looking her way.

"I guess you're Robecca!" Xavier laughed from the stage once he noticed her. "Get on up here, ghoul!"

"It's how you say? Karma." Rochelle whispered with a laugh.

Venus rolled her eyes and gave a shy smile to Robecca, "Go on. You can do it."

Smiling back, the robotic ghoul for the first time ever before performing, felt extremely nervous. This just wasn't some aerial stunt where she wouldn't really have to do anything but an activity she was practically programmed to achieve, this was actually showing off who she was. Everyone knew Robecca liked to show off with her stunts, but no one would really ever guess she'd be able to _sing._

* * *

**Thank you so much for the continuous support with this story! It's absolutely clawsome ;D**

**Hope to see some more reviews! It's always appreciated :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**************Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Nor do my co-writer, Anonymous Chica and I own ANY songs, lyrics, artists, labels – nothing. Their exposure in this story is completely non – profit and just for fun. I (we) are not claiming to own anything except our own darn story plot. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**

**Chapter Eleven**

The music began, which seemed to be but a simple guitar, and the mechanical girl gripped the microphone; her nervousness clearly visible as she began to harmonize the first few beginning parts before actually breaking out into song.

_"Phone rings, don't wanna pick it up; I'm so scared, I'm gonna say too much, I tip toe around your questions; why you gotta dig so deep?"_ Robecca began to relax while the music picked up ever so slightly. _"Tears fall and the glasses break, inside these walls, the floor boards shake. From outside, it's alright, long as you looking from fifty feet."_

The music picked up and the robotic ghoul yanked the mic from it's stand, approaching the more upbeat part of the song, _"I been trying (trying) to hold my head up high. I been lying (lying), keeping it all inside, trying not to trust you, yeah, take another leaf, I'm a book, yeah, yeah..."_

Robecca smiled at the sight of her fellow students and some monsters she didn't even know. They were really enjoying this performance of hers; why was she even nervous?

_"I'm done, I give up..."_ she belted out the first lyric of the chorus with pure pride and confidence._ "I don't wanna pretend no more, that's it, so what? I've lost a friend before. Gonna say it like it is, no more wondering what if, that ain't the way you oughta live. 'Cause I don't want you to love me if you don't wanna love me for me, 'cause I don't want you to love me, if you don't wanna love me for me..."_

The music slowed back down and the audience had began to clap along to the beat of the song while Robecca's smooth voice echoed throughout the cabin as she sang the second verse, _"A doll house is all that you could see, but it's so far from my reality. I got problems, I got issues, sometimes it's all too much for me; wrap it up with a pretty little bow, but there are some things you can't sugarcoat. So I give it to you anyway, even though it won't taste so sweet."_

The crowd was clapping softly to the beat of music and Robecca smiled, going into the chorus once more, _"I been trying (trying), to hold my head up high. I been lying, (lying) keeping it all inside. Maybe I could trust you, yeah, take another leaf I'm a book yeah, yeah. I'm done, I give up, I don't wanna pretend no more, that's it, so what? I've lost a friend before, gonna say it like it is, no more wondering what if, that ain't the way you oughta live. 'Cause I don't want you to love me if you don't wanna love me for me."_

The music picked up for the final verse and the crowd began humming along, to add more of a beat to it all.

_"Sick of all the fighting, all the slamming of the doors, the pain, the pain, is too deep to ignore. Step back, step back, can you see it through my eyes? I know, I know, wouldn't it be a surprise? Don't wanna be perceived for something that I'm not; just wanna be accepted for the little that I got. If you could see me now in my glass house and I'm ready to let you in. Oh, yeah, and I'm ready to let you in."_ Robecca closed her eyes, gripping the microphone and managing to belt out the chorus for the final time, loud and clear._"I'm done, I give up, I don't wanna pretend no more, that's it, so what? I've lost a friend before, gonna say it like it is, no more wondering what if. That ain't the way you oughta live, 'cause I don't want you to love me if you don't wanna love me for me. 'Cause I don't want you to love me if you don't wanna love me for me. 'Cause I don't want you to love me if you don't wanna love me for me..."_

The soft music stopped and an awkward silence formed over the crowd, only before they all burst into a wave of applause.

"Alright, alright, alriiiight, man, ghoul, you were really feeling it, weren't you?" Xavier said, jumping up on the stage; standing beside the robotic ghoul.

"I suppose." Robecca murmured, handing the microphone back.

"Nah, nah, ghoul, I think we want an encore, don't we?" A few members of the crowd nodded and cheered, causing Robecca's faceplates to heat up as she walked off stage, getting a few more cheers and high fives.

"I did not know you liked _Scare Lloyd_." Rochelle said simply as her best friend sat beside her.

"I'm surprised you knew even knew the song." Venus teased, sitting across from the both of them.

"I'm not _that_ old fashioned." Robecca shot back, playfully throwing a napkin at the plant girl.

"You know how harmful these things are, right?"

"Oh, here she goes again." Rochelle practically face palmed, shaking her head.

"They are, I mean, seriously, you think they could find alternatives to this! Cutting down trees is wrong, I mean, c'mon, _hello?_ We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for plants." Venus waved the napkin in the air and sighed. "Cloth might be more expensive, but it's a small price to pay for keeping the Earth healthy and alive, you know?"

"Venus, you cannot find an alternative to everything." the female gargoyle declared. "And if we did that, we would not have most of things we do, such as..." she shrugged. "Lots of things."

"Great comeback." Venus huffed, throwing the napkin at Rochelle.

"Robecca, help me." she muttered as she caught the napkin; the thin material shredding to pieces the second it came in contact with her claws. "Everything I touch..."

Robecca shrugged. "I don't really know what to say. You both have valid points and I can't really say anything because I can confess to polluting, you know."

"You've polluted the Earth?" Venus gasped. "When?"

"My boots." the robotic ghoul replied. "They run on gasoline."

"Convert!" the plant girl exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Seriously! I mean, sure, you'd survive the apocalypse, when the Earth is dying, but when..." she sighed. "Everyone I know!"

"Yo, I'm calling this one last time, man!" Xavier was heard from the stage. "Who's playing a joke here? I want a Venus McFlytrap up on this stage, now!" Said plant girl suddenly blushed redder than a rose and slowly stood up, now feeling like a complete idiot.

"And that is what you get for not paying attention." Rochelle rolled her eyes, inspecting her manicure.

"Can I bail out?" Venus whispered to her friends, as she felt a sudden wave of paranoia wash over her. "What if... what if I mess up?"

"Get on the stage already!" somebody in the crowd yelled. "Sing something!"

"See? They already hate me!" the plant girl whisper-shrieked. "Guys..."

"You signed up for it. It is not that hard to sing, you know." Rochelle said.

Robecca, however, had a different approach among it. "Keep your eyes on us. Like there's no one else in the crowd."

Blinking slowly, Venus drove her fangs into her bottom lip nervously and nodded, taking a deep breath and walking for the stage.

She couldn't get away with what Robecca just did – getting everyone to jam with a slow song, hers was pretty damn upbeat. _"__Wake up tired, Monday mornings suck, it's way too early to catch a bus. Why conform without a fuss? Daddy Daddy, no, I don't wanna go to school, woo!_" It didn't take long for Venus to pump up a crowd. Howleen and her new 'punk friends' were cheering her on wildly. _"__I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or Mavolio. Feel for once what it's like to rebel now, I wanna break out, let's go!"_

Jamming into the next verse roughly but gracefully, it was a combination that only Venus McFlytrap could master. _"Teachers treat us all like clones, "Sit up straight, take off your headphones," I don't blame them, they get paid. Money money, woo, lot's of money money, woo!" _She shifted directly into the chorus. _"I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or Mavolio. Feel for once what it's like to rebel now, I wanna break out, let's go! Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo! Get out, get out, get out, get out!"_

She could afford to be entirely all over the place and jumping all over the place, pumped with energy because the song wasn't that long in length. _"To skip or not to skip? that is the question. Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!"_

After giving the air a high kick, unintentionally showing off her heels, she continued with the chorus, _"I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or Mavolio. Feel for once what it's like to rebel now, I wanna break out, let's go! I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or Mavolio. Feel for once what it's like to rebel now, I wanna break out, let's go!"_

She kept her high energy performance right up until the end of the song. _"Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo! Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo! Feel for once what it's like to rebel now, I wanna break out, let's go! Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!" _With her song ending, she put the microphone back on the stand, giving a large bow. "Thanks guys! It wasn't as scary as I thought it'd be." She told them, a thankful nod as she headed back to her table where her friends congratulated her on a job well done and a song well sung.

Xavier soon made some adjustments for the shy Jackson Jekyll, music started playing and then a voice was heard, despite no one seeing a person on stage. _"I burn the pages in my head but the memories are so clear. A thousand words left unsaid and you never shed a tear. You say that you wanna be close to me, so how does it feel?" _The voice was soft, sweet and seemed to be filled with an anger that had innocence to it.

The monsters and ghouls looked around to see if they could see where this delightfully smooth voice was coming from but they searched and searched to no avail. _"Now the tables have turned, you can learn how to live without me (live without me). Pictures up on the wall and suddenly now you're all about me (all about me). Where were you when I needed you? The only thing that I learned from you was how to walk out the door, sincerely yours."_

Operetta smiled to herself, she knew it was Jackson Jekyll singing. She'd heard him sing and hum this tune while getting ready today and once he found it, he filled out a song slip and seemed pretty impressed with it as well as having some confidence in submitting it. She felt like a proud mama. _"Now I'm a man out on my own. I am not ashamed, you broke my heart - you stole my pride. All you left me was my name I know you wanna be in my shoes, so how does it feel?" _

With little hesitation he proceeded with the chorus once more._ "Now the tables have turned you can learn how to live without me (live without me). Pictures up on the wall and suddenly now you're all about me (all about me). Where were you when I needed you? The only thing that I learned from you was how to walk out the door, sincerely yours." _

"_I just wanna forgive and forget all about you, why can't I just move on? From this place in between loving and hating you I don't know where to belong. I burn the pages in my head but the memories are so clear."_ He was still really nervous, but he did his best to focus on remembering the words, it'd be real embarrassing if he forgot them.

Shifting his position behind the curtain – he had no idea if they were liking the song or hating it. It was the only downfall of not being able to see their faces. He knew if he even peeked out, he'd probably panic and run. So he trudged through it anyway. _"Now the tables have turned you can learn how to live without me (live without me) yeah. Pictures up on the wall and suddenly now you're all about me (all about me). Where were you when I needed you? The only thing that I learned from you was how to walk out the door, sincerely yours."_

He let out a soft, barely audible sigh as he knew he only had a couple lines left to the song before he was done. Thank goodness. _"Sincerely yours, yeah."_

He waited until the ending announcements took place and everyone was in the midst of leaving the cabin. He snuck out into the crowd non – chalantly. "Hey, nice song cousin!" Heath greeted Jackson, who shushed him as quick as he said it.

"Shh, but thanks." He gave a warm smile and shrugged. "I don't know if I can keep performing while we're here, but I wanted to do it once to say I did, y'know?"

Heath nodded, "Yeah, for sure. I get what'cha mean."

"After some wicked clawsome performances," Xavier cut in, the previous microphone holder was taking much too long to explain things. "we're going to have a picnic lunch out in the common area and field at 12, be there or be square!" Excited whispers went around the cabin right away in anticipation as to what would happen next. No one could wait!

* * *

**Thanks again guys for the support you're giving this story, it's so nice to see! **

**Much love to you all and don't forget to read and review!**

**It's much, much appreciated!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Nor do my co-writer, xTheCrazyDancingPersonx and I own ANY songs, lyrics, artists, labels – nothing. Their exposure in this story is completely non – profit and just for fun. I (we) are not claiming to own anything except our own darn story plot. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**

**Chapter Twelve**

The noon hour was fast approaching and many students – or fellow campers as they were now since school ended for the summer howlidays, filled the common area bit by bit. There was at least another opposing school from Monster High when it came to any event. Usually it was track or athletics related but this time… it was summer camp singing related. That'd be a little weird to tell anyone who wasn't there to witness it themselves.

Despite their inexperience, it seemed that some students were willing to jump right into the challenge, even with little to no knowledge of the art that was music while others; not so much. And surprisingly even though it wasn't admitted, it was plain to see that some monsters were hiding a talent or two.

But that'd have to wait for later. It was time to mingle with others and hang with friends; the reason this whole activity was planned.

However, it seemed that no one had chosen to do the latter. Everyone stayed within their groups; their friends by their side and it seemed that some didn't really have a group to go to, aside from their friends.

"Dang shame no one's mixin', that's what music is all 'bout." Operetta said simply as she sat down on a blanket, swinging her guitar in front of her.

"How did you find me?" Jackson replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"Darlin', I know ya well enough." the Southern belle smirked as she began to strum ever so slightly.

Blush rose in his cheeks as he snacked on a lunch meat sandwich. "Well, how do you like this camp so far?"

Operetta continued to strum elegantly as she shrugged her shoulders, "I like it, but there's a couple downfalls or two for lil' ol' me but monsters from all over seem to be enjoyin' it – and that's the main point."

He couldn't help but to be curious as to what the issue was she had. "What's… the downfall?"

"Th' fact that no one's wantin' to mix their tunes is one of 'em." she said quickly. Admitting her freaky flaws was something she never really cared about... save for the one that changed about her love for music.

"Well, yeah." Jackson replied, with a shrug. "You already said that."

Operetta tried as hard as she could not to blush redder than her luxurious locks of hair before replying. "Well, ain't the most important part? I mean, c'mon. This is a music camp."

Jackson nodded; he could totally understand her frustrations. But maybe some monsters weren't… as ready to step into the spotlight as Operetta herself may have been. Even Cleo had some hesitation when it came to stepping up to sing, she wasn't even much of a singer either. "You're right, but it is only the first day… well, kinda sorta. We got here yesterday evening, but still. It's pretty early in the trip and maybe some just don't feel as, 'at home' as you do, y'know?"

"Yeah..." Operetta stopped playing for a moment and her expression read something between sorrow and happiness. "Yeah, I reckon yer right, darlin'."

Just then, Operetta's face lit up as she saw that vampire punk, skating boy head over to Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam and Venus McFlytrap. Finally, some mingling would happen! "What's happenin' ladies?" he asked them, skateboard in hand as he plopped down, sitting with them.

The three girls chorused a greeting to him, all having a smile of sorts on their expression.

"Didn't we catch your name?" Robecca questioned, her eyebrows knit as she turned to him.

He shrugged. "Dunno. But in case ya didn't, I'm Xavier. You three performed at the open mic, right?"

"You bet it." Venus grinned, imitating an air guitar motion.

"Look at you. The one who was the most nervous." Rochelle rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled.

The plant girl shook her head and managed a tiny smirk. "At least I didn't think I would break the stage."

"Now, now ladies – all of you kicked musical ass! I think you all sung well and I enjoyed your performances." He stole a cherry tomato from Venus' salad and gave a smile after chewing and swallowing. "So, I have to say that I loved the soul in Robecca's song, the rock out, just don't care vibe you had going on," he addressed Venus again, this time stealing a piece of cucumber. "and I really enjoyed how everyone thought Rochelle was gonna do something real typical and older style, but she just blew them away. Way to go ghouls!" He congratulated them, toasting with the stolen piece of cucumber.

"What a gentleman you are." Robecca said simply, blinking slowly. "Given your appearance, seemed that you would be like all of the other brash punks here."

"Says the girl who's got a 'brash punk' for a best friend." Venus teased.

The robot girl rolled her eyes playfully and giggled. "I mean the boys. Seems they're all the same."

"Eh," Xavier shrugged. "Looks can be deceiving."

The ghouls were all thinking the same question – what would happen now that they sang for the first time? "So, Xavier…" Robecca began, wondering how to put her question politely and not seeming as if she just wanted him to spill the details and leave.

He gave this charming, knowing smirk. "Don't worry – I know you're itching to know what's in store next for you guys. So I'll tell you. We've been doing this for a few years but this is the first year it's not so boring with a bunch of new talent here. Before it was the same old people who participated, doing the same old stuff, old routines and what not – now it's all… 'revamped' if you don't mind the pun." He chuckled to himself, "And what's going to happen is after lunch here, we'll head to the main cabin where we were to get instructions for each day this week – then at the end of the week you perform the song you choose at the beginning of the week in front of everyone – all schools, not just your peers and the best performance each week is chosen but everyone gets a prize, that don't matter. And at the end of each week is a group assignment." He would've explained further, but all of the sudden an iCoffin went off with a ringtone. "Huh, it's not mine…" he assured them, showing them his idle cellular phone.

"I left mine at the cabin." Venus said simply, not even bothering to check her pockets.

"I don't know how to work mine." Robecca chuckled and that left only one victim. Rochelle. From the start, she very well knew and before either of her friends could say a word, she had dashed off. "Now I wonder what that was all about."

"Anyway," Xavier continued on with the directions and way that the camp would go.

However Rochelle was trekking off towards the cabin, staring down at the screen of her phone worriedly, debating whether or not to answer. The caller was quite unexpected and she was thinking of it as a risk to pick up, but nonetheless... "Rochelle Goyle speaking." she said simply, wincing the second the words escaped. Why didn't she just let the machine get it?

Silence on the line.

"Is this some sort of prank?"

"You answered."

Rochelle wanted to laugh. She also wanted to cry. "Garrott."

After not bothering to write her for five months, he now finally calls? With a statement like that?

"Rochelle..." his voice was heard hesitating on the line. "How have you been?"

Fury drove throughout Rochelle at those words. How did Garrott think she would be? All alone in a different country, nothing from him and that's all he could say?

"Fine." she said quickly. "Yourself?"

"I uh, have been better." He told her rather awkwardly. "I was just calling to say to you, that I cannot write anymore. My heart will not find the words to write anymore." What was he saying? After not hearing anything from him, he's contacting her to tell her he's not going to be contacting her anymore? Who even _did_ that?

She sighed angrily, why did he have to keep pulling on her heartstrings like he did? He wrote to her everyday, all of the sudden stops, she thinks they're over – he writes her again. It wasn't fair and something had to give.

"Will you call? Or perhaps scream-mail?" Rochelle fiddled with her bracelet, trying to contain her emotions.

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

"Garrott?"

"When I find time." he muttered.

"You didn't find time in five months." she growled, soon wanting to slap herself for actually saying that out loud.

"I tried to call, but I always seemed to get your machine."

Rochelle wanted to throw her phone against one of the old oak trees throughout the campsite and storm off. Really? This was what she was getting? After so long?

"And you did not to think of leaving a message." she said bluntly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. They both knew the answer. "You stopped writing, never left messages..."

"I never knew what to say, ma cherie. I don't even know what I'm saying now." Garrott replied, silencing his outraged girlfriend, who's anger had now subsided; sadness and fear replacing it.

"Then why did you even call now?" she choked out.

"Because I wanted you to know that I still love you." he said softly.

Rochelle wanted to scream. Love? Really? You don't break contact from someone you love for almost half a year. She wanted to say that... but why couldn't she? "Y-you still… love me?" She asked, biting back tears. She didn't want to tear up, not now; she'd need the chisel to fix the damage and didn't have one with her.

"Of course I do, why would you think otherwise?"

All of what she'd been storing away to discuss another time came flooding out and Rochelle had no control over it. Thank goodness it was only her around this part of camp. "You are not loving me, Garrott. You're doing anything but that!" It would only be a matter of time now, very little time… as her emotions all played out. But right now she was so angry she was in tears. She wasn't sad just yet, she was angry and about to call him out on supposedly loving her when she barely ever knew if they were together or not.

"Why didn't you ever leave messages? Why couldn't you write? Is it because your feelings have gone to nothing?" her accent was coming in thicker, due to her aggravation, and it was only a matter of time she'd start going off in French.

"Rochelle, please..."

"Tell me why you could not write. Tell me why you are unknown as to why you are calling." Rochelle declared, hot tears billowing down her cold stone skin.

"I… did already, it is obvious that you do not want to try to salvage our relationship Rochelle, I see that. I see clearly now." He argued back, somehow finding a way to turn things back on a very upset Miss Goyle, who planned on breaking it off with him for good right then and there. She'd change her phone number; she'd do something, anything to stop this madness and the hurt in her heart once and for all.

"Why did we have to save it, Garrott?" Rochelle whispered. "Why couldn't it all just stay the same?"

"If you never left, then this wouldn't have happened."

The words hurt her like a bullet to the chest. What could she say? Garrott did have a point, a very valid one at that. If she never left, they could still be happy.

"Rochelle?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she said simply, her voice rougher than usual.

"Everything! It has to do with everything!" He answered her just as angrily now. "Your new friends, your new ignorant _public_ high school… you're being tainted Rochelle, you don't even write back to me in the same way! You even wrote down another male's name in a letter… and I wish I didn't have to see this darling, but you've brought it upon yourself. We cannot be together. There! That's the reason why I called Rochelle Goyle, there you have it."

She hesitated, biting her lip in an effort not to cry even harder at the truth that Garrott had just stated. She had to admit; moving to America had changed her, she knew that, but not so drastically... but apparently, enough for this to happen.

"Garrott, I..." Rochelle hesitated in her word choice, only to finally actually break down. What did she do? What _had_ she done?

"I think that is enough." he said sternly.

"No, Garrott, please, I..." Too late. He had hung up.

The tears started really rolling now, faster than they did while she was on the phone with him. She'd have given herself credit for lasting this long without breaking down bawling, but she was too upset with herself to barely think about anything else. How could she let her stupid feelings jeopardize the relationship she had? She tried wiping her tears away but the sound of stone grinding against her stone skin wasn't pleasant.

Heaving a sigh she sat down on the grassy ground, what she truly needed was to compose herself and hope that no one found her like this, or she'd have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**The flood of reviews that have come in the past little while are amazing!**

**Please keep them coming, it's greatly appreciated guys! :)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Nor do my co-writer, Anonymous Chica and I own ANY songs, lyrics, artists, labels – nothing. Their exposure in this story is completely non – profit and just for fun. I (we) are not claiming to own anything except our own darn story plot. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I think it'd be pretty interesting for you to release a side of you that no one would really know about, through song!" Xavier tossed his hair to the side as he made the suggestion to a very estranged Robecca, who looked to Venus almost as if for guidance.

The plant girl, however, did anything but. "Y'know..." she contemplated, with a smirk as she scanned the robotic ghoul. "No one's ever seen your dark side."

Robecca knit her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side, confused. "I'm not exactly sure what you mean."

"C'mon, 'Becca," Xavier paused. "Mind if I call you that or is it too normie for you?"

"I prefer my given name." she said simply.

He shrugged and smiled. "Alright then. Like Venus was saying, you gotta find your dark side."

Robecca let out a sigh and hesitated. "Dark side?"

"Bad-ass, in a word." Venus chuckled. "Aside from the crazy stunts, what don't we know about you?"

Robecca thought about it, bringing a mechanical hand to her chin as she stroked it. "Well, what if I don't want to tell you? But I very well may take that simple thought into consideration." She told them rather snarkily, she didn't mean to come off that way, but she wasn't entirely comfortable with Xavier yet, not sure if she ever would be.

"You'd make a sexy punk." the vamp chuckled.

It was shown that both girls felt slightly uncomfortable at this comment, the two of them letting out nervous chuckles as replies.

"That's very kind of you to think of me that way." Robecca replied shyly. "But I wouldn't even considering becoming that. Never have, never will."

He shrugged, realizing he did more creeping out (not in the good way) rather than impressing with these ghouls, so he figured that enough was enough. "Well, whatever you decide to sing or do I wish you the best of luck with, talk to you later ghouls!" With that, he got up and when he came to cement terrain, he rode his skateboard away from them. When out of sight, he narrowed his eyes in the direction Rochelle took off to, wondering what to do.

* * *

However long this campsite went, Rochelle didn't care. She'd walk to the end and beyond; she just had to find a way to let off some steam and allow whatever leftover tears she had flow. After realizing that she'd get noticed in that field, she had decided to take a walk and hopefully no one would find her. She wasn't one for breaking the rules (seeing how gargoyles absolutely just loved to follow them and such), but right now it seemed that all she wanted to do was hop the fence of this place and forget it all.

Overlooking the sites around her was how she felt most at home. '_Oh home,' _she thought hopelessly. She missed it so much, but maybe even more since Garrott hung up on her. She didn't have these massive feelings of home sickness before when she was hanging out with her best ghoulfriends. It wasn't until after talking to Garrott that she even realized she felt this way, or maybe _he_ was the one who triggered it?

After all... he was one thing she missed most... and yet, she let it slip through her fingers so stupidly.

Why _did_ she ever leave? Because of her stupid idea to want more than just live on top of a building all of her unlife? She could've explored more in France and still have her love but instead she... she changed.

But was the change she endured, really a bad thing? She remembered that flame headed boy, Heath go on to his half normie cousin about how change… wasn't a bad thing. How when one door closed, another opened. He really did seem more mature for his age than he let on.

It made Rochelle think even more, did her best ghoulfriends change who she used to be before? Did they change _her_? She didn't think so, but maybe she wasn't the same ghoul she used to be, but was Garrott the exact same gargoyle he used to be? Regardless, he was out of her unlife now so she should cease to think about him, but it remained so hard.

She was startled by a sudden appearance and interruption just when she thought she was completely alone. "Hello friend," greeted this soft, light, airy voice.

Rochelle let out a light gasp and her gaze switched up only for a flash to pass her and beginning to walk, or actually float, beside her was none other than the ghostly blogger everyone knew.

"Oh. Hello." Rochelle murmured. "I..." she hesitated. "How did you find me?"

"I didn't intend to." Spectra replied simply. "I just happened to notice you."

Rochelle really could use someone, anyone to talk to right now. But was Spectra Vondergeist the right one to truly consult about how she felt? She wasn't so sure of that, so she wiped any tears that may have been present and decided to remain cool and not give herself away. "Well, so you 'ave seen me. Your point?"

"You seem a bit down. Penny for your thoughts?"

Rochelle hesitated. Revealing secrets to someone who was barely a friend was a risk on it's own, but to a gossip ghoul? That was even crazier. But then again it seemed as if now, nothing really did matter as her feelings took over.

"I went through something a short while ago." she muttered. "I see it as not a big deal anymore."

"Hence the reason you're crying?" Spectra observed.

Rochelle narrowed her eyes in much annoyance; she didn't quite want to spill out everything that's happened so far to Spectra. She wasn't overly sure if the fellow female could be trusted. "Well perhaps, perhaps not. Why would someone like you be interested in the affairs of _moi_?"

Spectra widened her eyes, "You had an affair?"

Rochelle felt a sense of sudden panic, "Non! Non! Non, nothing of that sort… it is just le compliqué and don't you have anything else better to do?"

Spectra thought about it, not really – she was in dire need of a new scoop though.

"You're stressed out, aren't you?" she questioned.

Rochelle rolled her eyes and huffed. "The gossip will get you in trouble one day, do you know that?"

Spectra shrugged her shoulders, "Ghouls and monsters like what they like, don't shoot the messenger." She giggled, but floated down to sit beside the gargoyle female. "So, if you want to talk about it – I'm right here."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Rochelle hissed.

Spectra smiled mischievously and shook her head in a playful matter. "Obvious denial to revealing."

"I am not in denial; I am just not wanting to explain my hurt and sorrows to you, Spectra."

The female ghost feigned a look of shock, "But why can't you trust me? I don't run to my blog with _everything_ friend! Maybe I can even offer a little advice to you. C'mon ghoul, what'cha say?"

Rochelle scoffed and rolled her eyes, gently wiping away a final tear, but soon realizing that there would be more to approach soon. "You may not know this, but-"

"Oh, I know practically _everything_." Spectra interrupted, smiling in a darkly mischievous way.

The female gargoyle took only a millisecond to reconsider before continuing, "I... was in a relationship."

"Was?"

Rochelle nodded feebly and held back the cries slowly forming inside of her. "I have just broken up with my boyfriend and that is that."

"Were you two close?" the blogger questioned.

"Anything but." Like her skin, Rochelle's tone was as hard as rock.

Spectra raised a skeptical brow, "Something tells me different, if you weren't so close why are you so sad?"

Rochelle took a moment to think about it, why exactly was she so sad? Was it the fact that Garrott broke it off with her? Or maybe it was the fact he did it over the phone? She wasn't sure what it was, but the entire situation was pitiful. "I do not know why I am so full of despair, he called me. I answered and we argued and he broke up and hung up on me. That is all, a very sad tale. Publish what you will and be away with you."

"Sounds so much more complicated than that, though."

"It's not." the female gargoyle spat. "Now, go, spread a rumor about whatever you please and leave moi in my misery."

Spectra sighed and shrugged, "Alright, have it your way – nice talking to you. Have a spook-tastic day!" She greeted but then floated away as she disappeared out of plain sight to leave Rochelle all alone to simmer with her thoughts.

* * *

The typical group of boys were seated under a nice shady tree. Deuce had joined them at first; he was hoping he had enough time to hang out a little bit with the guys before being summoned over to Cleo once again. He adored her of course but she wanted to spend time with him every single second of every single day. It could get more than overbearing at times, especially to a person who didn't mind having their own space once in a blue moon. He glanced over to Heath, "What'cha singing next dude? I didn't even know you could sing."

Heath blushed heavily, trying not to burn the picnic down. "Well, I was crazy nervous man. I didn't think I'd do it at all and I was totally gonna back right out. But something told me to go ahead and do so, and I did – or tried. I never do anything without my guitar."

Slow – Moe groaned an utterly painful sounding groan.

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad Slow – Moe if you'd let me get more than a chord out y'know."

"Yes, dude, yes, it would be." Clawd laughed. "We all heard you on the bus, y'know."

The flame elemental rolled his eyes. "It just needed some tuning. That's all." He then glared at the zombie boy sitting next to him. "And if _someone_ didn't smash the thing, I could've fixed it."

"N'yuhhhh? Ughh?" Slow – Moe replied, as he made eye contact with Deuce.

"… I'm not so good at zombie dude." Deuce told him, making the older zombie sigh.

Clawd shifted his gaze, "He asked you what you'll be singing, or if you would be at all."

Heath gave a small smirk as he dove into his lunch. "You know how to understand zombie?"

Clawd nodded, "Sure of course I do, it's not that hard."

Deuce then shrugged, "Nah, I don't sing man."

"Except for karaoke night with Cleo." Heath chuckled, as he soon brought into a headlock by the gorgon boy. "Hey!"

"Dude, say one more word and you're _undead_."

Both Clawd and Slow-Moe chuckled as they watched the flame elemental and Deuce fight in the headlock, throwing punches and muttering insults to one another.

"Don't you freakin' mention that ever again!"

Heath, now with a sore arm and a stiff neck, rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed.

As if on cue, Xavier made his way over to the guys. He'd been making his way around to every group he saw to familiarize himself with everyone around. He enjoyed aiding people to feel comfortable. "What's happening guys?" He greeted the group cheerfully, hoping they'd accept his presence no problem.

Clawd glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?" He could be quite intimidating at times when he needed to be. And apparently, this was a needed time.

"Oh wow, tough crowd." Xavier muttered lightly as he pulled on his shirt collar to relieve tension although it didn't work. "Well I was just stopping by with the thought of mingling a little with the new guys who have pretty great talent by the way."

Slow-Moe groaned to Xavier, telling him all about how he felt Heath's guitar playing sucked. "N'yeahhughhh."

"Hey, hey – it's not that bad I'm sure," Xavier cut in as he stepped a little closer. "mind you I've never heard him play but I guess you have."

Heath waved them off, "Please, he doesn't know what total awesome amazingness sounds like. Don't listen to him." The rest of the guys present groaned. "Or any of them. They don't know what they're talking about." He reassured Xavier, as if he was a talent scout.

The vamp chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Aren't you the guy who got his guitar broke on the bus though?"

The friends of the flame elemental all burst into laughter, causing said boy to narrow his gaze at the group but they paid no attention to him.

"Yeah, but if you think my guitar playing is bad, then you should hear Deuce si-" Heath was tackled and pinned to the ground by the Gorgon boy, who was fidgeting with his shades.

"I wonder what you'd look like as a statue..." he pondered and a groan of approval and a laugh from Clawd was only egging him on.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up!" Heath whined. "Just don't-" it was then too late. The fire boy was now completely stone.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter for you guys.**

**Please don't forget to review, i****t's always appreciated!**

**P.s. There's a poll on my profile if you'd like to check it out! =]**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Nor do my co-writer, __xTheCrazyDancingPersonx__ and I own ANY songs, lyrics, artists, labels – nothing. Their exposure in this story is completely non – profit and just for fun. I (we) are not claiming to own anything except our own darn story plot. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**

**Chapter Fourteen**

It seemed to have taken quite some time for the entire student bodies to calm themselves and settle down long enough to listen to Headmistress Bloodgood; they were still in the picnic area with much anticipation for the rest of what the day would bring them. "Alright students," she began taking the microphone. It was so routine for her, the students wondered if she even felt nervous talking in front of crowds anymore. The curiosity rose from the crowd wondering if she could sing too. "even though this _is_ technically part of your summer vacation, the rules of school we practice 10 months out of the year are still to be used here." She chuckled when she heard unpleasant sounding moans and groans from the restless students. "Now, now relax. They're not too tedious I promise. Just the fact that you will have classes, but they are fun and interactive and you'll undoubtedly learn new things! Plus there's much to be learned such as important factors of what music is, how it came to be, how to read it and techniques on how to improve your singing, instrumental skills and also charismatic based classes for performing in front of big crowds, it's all very diverse!" The same sound technician troll – like creature from last night tapped Mrs. Bloodgood's shoulder, before she acknowledged the troll she gave a nod to the more intimate crowd than what began the camp. "I have just been notified that a large number of students left the camp late last night and more left just before the picnic. Take a few minutes to let this all sink into your minds and if you really want to be here or not. It's not nice to take up someone's time if you have no intentions of following anything through. Thank you."

Stepping off the small stage, the monster students were left to think both to themselves and amongst themselves. Heath fidgeted nervously in his spot. He didn't notice Jackson approaching his group and sitting down suddenly. "Hi Heath."

"HOLY MOTHER JUMPING BALL BANGING -" He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at Jackson, "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!"

Jackson chuckled and smirked, "Not intentionally, but if it's accidental… don't cross me off the suspect list."

Clawd smirked and Deuce laughed coolly, as he usually did everything. "How's Holt taking this news?" Only the very intimate group of the guys knew about Jackson's dual nature ability with Holt.

Jackson tossed his bangs out of his face, blowing them softly away. "Oh y'know him, he's ecstatic and almost shaking uncontrollably, he's singing quite loudly at the moment." He narrowed his eyes, but then shook his head lightly. "As for me? I'm totally scared."

"Why?" Heath questioned, in an almost clueless manner. His response was a simple shrug from the normie boy.

"I... don't really want others knowing about him." Jackson said simply. "But not just that though..."

Clawd shook his head and waved his friend's comment off. "Dude, a normie at a monster camp? It's only obvious that they're all wondering if you're secretly a vampire or something."

Jackson chuckled to himself. He'd realized that by now the other guys thought he meant that he was scared of how the other student bodies saw him. He didn't overly care about that fact, he meant something different. "That's not quite what I meant, I'm scared with the fact that… having to get up and sing in front of all these… creatures? Not even just our school, but another whole school of monsters? That's some scary stuff right there, not in a good way, don't you think?"

Heath nodded, "Ah, now I got'cha. Yeah, it is pretty scary. And these classes, they're going to break us down into how strong our voices are and what not and without my guitar,"

Slow – Moe heaved a disapproving groan.

Waving him off, Heath continued. "Yeah, yeah I know. But I'm just saying, without my guitar I don't think my voice is all that strong. I feel like, naked. Musically speaking," a cute ghoul walked near them at that moment, "but that _can_ change!" He told her, giving a wink – resulting in the ghoul walking away from them much faster than she was going before.

"That went well." Deuce chuckled and let out a soft sigh. He wasn't much of a singer at all actually, but being at a music camp put him in the mood to do so a little bit. He was positive that he didn't want to start singing now, he'd have to participate all through out and not being sure if he was truly into it? Yeah, probably not a good idea. Maybe he'd just stick to singing in the shower? That sounded like a rock solid plan to him.

As if on cue, another cute ghoul walked by. "I don't _just_ sing in the shower," Heath told her, in a way he thought to be sultry and flirtatious. "I perform!" Watching her walk away too, he just wasn't a chick magnet at all. Maybe today just wasn't his day?

Deuce was floored in temporary shock, as if Heath just read his mind with the whole singing in the shower comment.

"Hey boys!" Meanwhile, to their surprise Draculaura came to crash their boy area, not that any of them minded. She was a cool ghoul.

"Hey you, what's up?" Clawd greeted her happily, with a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering what you've all decided you wanted to sing, or if you know yet?" She asked them curiously but genuinely, as Draculaura did everything. From her heart and own good intentions.

Clawd shrugged, "I don't know if I'm gonna keep singing or not." he told her honestly, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "I mean, I just did it because I wanted to see if I could, now I know that I kinda can… I don't know if I wanna go on."

"Hey man, y'can't leave me alone in this." Heath teased him playfully. "If I gotta ditch my guitar… you gotta sing with us. Well me, is there any other dudes really gonna sing other than you and I?" He glanced over to Jackson, who looked scared already.

"I really don't know Heath… I couldn't even look at the crowd when I sang that one song… that's pretty wimpy."

"I'll say it was normie," Manny commented, inviting himself to the guys' group. "Y'still got more guts than I do though. This Minotaur, don't sing. At all, what so ever. We make ears bleed and get mistaken for mating calls," he raised an uneasy eyebrow as the others laughed, which he joined with his own laughter. "So yeah, it's best I don't sing. But you guys all have decent voices so go for it. It's a free opportunity to learn stuff you didn't know before and maybe improve, why not? What do any of ya's gotta lose?"

Jackson nodded in full agreement, "When you say it like that, it makes sense. I know Holt's ready to do an entire concert with his energy and loud singing in my head at the moment but I'll just have to get him to calm down somehow."

"Only mom's chili does that," Heath chuckled, "but anyway… I have a couple choices in mind for what I'd like to attempt next… but I heard something about us being given categories and what not, so we might not wanna get too comfortable choosing our songs and stuff."

Clawd's eyes widened, "Oh boy."

Draculaura giggled innocently, "Don't you guys worry, whatever you decide to do will be freaky fab! As Heath said, he doesn't just sing in the shower – he performs!"

Heath's cheeks blushed and he broke out in spontaneous flames, Deuce tossing a glass of water on the fire elemental. Draculaura wished them all the best of luck as she skipped away, most likely off to find her dearest ghoulfriends.

* * *

Evening settled upon the camp grounds as the events of the day still whirled about in every monster's mind. They were given their individual 'time tables' that stated what classes they had when. There was a good mix of both schools in the classes, which made for some nervous monsters, but left others anticipating. Operetta however was one of the anticipating ghouls. As of right now, she was sitting outside her cabin underneath the starry night sky.

Not too far from where her cabin was, a bonfire lit up the fields in the distance where a majority of the gang from Monster High were enjoying themselves with a little late night fun. She strummed the strings of her beautiful acoustic guitar as she struck the chords to a familiar song she tried to remember.

It was one of those instances where she remembered the tune, knew most of the lyrics but had forgotten the song title and couldn't remember who the artist was for the unlife of her. Memphis sat inside her guitar; he really enjoyed the sound of the music from the inside.

_"Woke up late today… mhhhmmmm, still feel the sting of the pain… brush my teeth anyway… got dressed through this mess and put a smile on my face, I get a lil' bit stronger…" _She sang softly to herself, if any monster heard her singing – there'd be quite the turn of events and not in the good way! So she made sure to take much caution. _"I'm ridin' in the car to work, mhmm tryin' to ignore the hurt, turned on the radio and the stupid song made me think of you… I listen to it for a minute, then I changed it… I'm gettin' a lil' bit stronger… just a lil' bit stronger." _She strummed with more heart as she hummed into the chorus. _"I'm done hopin' we can work it out… I'm done with how it feels, spinnin' my wheels, lettin' you drag my heart around and whooaa, I'm done thinkin' you could ever change… my heart'll never be the same, tellin' myself I'll be okay… but even on my weakest day, gettin' a lil' bit stronger."_

"Sounds amazing." A voice chimed softly from behind her, almost making Operetta turn around and beat that person with her perfectly good guitar, until she grinned widely, seeing who it was that startled her.

"Jackson! Wait… are ya still, sane? Y'know, when monsters hear me sang… live, they done lose their minds for a few days!" She was astonished that Jackson appeared to be perfectly normal when he just listened to her singing.

He shrugged, "As sane as sane can be I guess, nothing's changed, I just heard you singing and y'know, wanted to come out and listen to it closer. That's all."

She scooped him up into a hug right then and there. "You ain't crazy!"

He chuckled, "Well," adjusting his glasses just so. "You said _monsters_ go a bit crazy for a few days. Holt probably would, but I'm the normie half remember?"

She blushed and parted the hug, composing herself and fixing her hair even though it didn't need to be fixed at all. "Right. Got'cha sweet pea."

"Is there… anymore to that song?" He inquired, pointing to the guitar and raised an eyebrow at the spider waving at him, to whom he sheepishly waved back to.

She giggled, "Indeed there is, ya wanna listen?"

Jackson nodded eagerly and sat down, Operetta obliging and sitting down beside him, taking a few seconds to remember where she was in the song. Clearing her throat, she strummed and sang at the same quiet level – taking precautions just in case. _"It doesn't happen overnight, but turn around and a month's gone by… and ya realize ya haven't cried. I'm not givin' ya an hour or a second or another minute longer, I'm busy gettin' stronger." _Playing right into the chorus, she continued while Jackson admired not only her guitar playing… but her plentiful beauty in the moonlight. _"I'm done hopin' we can work it out… I'm done with how it feels, spinnin' my wheels, lettin' you drag my heart around and whooaa, I'm done thinkin' you could ever change… my heart'll never be the same, tellin' myself I'll be okay… but even on my weakest days, I'm gettin' a lil' bit stronger. I get a lil' bit stronger…"_

"Wow…" Jackson breathed quietly, still watching her sing just as amazingly as she did before, only on a much quieter scale. She was pretty talented and it amazed him. He enjoyed the quiet level of her singing, or maybe it was just her singing in general? It didn't matter; he enjoyed every bit of it regardless.

Feeling the lyrics come from her heart, she strummed onward to the climatic part of the song, _"Get a long without'cha baby, better off without ya baby. How does it feel without me, baby? I'm gettin' stronger without ya baby. And I'm done hopin' that we can work it out… … I'm done with how it feels, spinnin' my wheels, lettin' you drag my heart around and whooaa, I'm done thinkin' you could ever change. I know my heart will never be the same, tellin' myself I'll be okay… but even on my weakest days, I'm gettin' a lil' bit stronger. I'm just a lil' bit stronger." _Strumming off the appropriate ending chord, Jackson gave her a nod of appreciation.

"You're _so_ good at this whole music thing; you've totally got it figured out right down to a well defined 'T'. I bet you're not even nervous about any of it." He assumed that someone who was gifted with a voice wasn't nervous to show it – but unbeknownst to him, it wasn't necessarily the case.

"Ah hell, that ain't true. I'm plenty nervous m'self. A lotta people don't thank that a country twang is hip no more. They're all into the hippity hop, mindless pop thang and what not." She shrugged her shoulders. "If you love music, than you 'ppreciate all kinds o' music though. It's a music lovers' thang. As long as it comes from the heart and deep down, it's music. Y'know what I'm sayin'?" One thing that Operetta loved to do was see if she could have connections with people. And as it stood right now, she and Jackson had quite a lot they seemed to have connected on.

"Yeah, that's very true. If you aren't singing what's from the heart, it's just a song. Music is supposed to speak out to people… and have a meaning, not just a repeated chorus."

She nodded enthusiastically, "Right! Ah, I love sharin' musical philosophy with ya Jackson. It's music t' my ears!" She joked with a hushed hearty laugh.

"I just like plain philosophy, but you make me feel not… afraid to chat about something new. Where I'm not spitting out statistics and learning instead." He blushed and she put her finger under his chin, guiding it towards the desire her heart and lips were sharing, as Jackson's brushed hers ever so gently.

Being the fiery red head she was, she flawlessly set her guitar aside as she deepened the kiss after scooting a lot closer to Jackson, swinging her slender legs over his just so. It felt racy but so good as he let his hand grace her thigh, the other supporting the small of her back just right.

_'HEY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE HEARING HER SINGING, NOT GETTIN' SOME WITHOUT ME!'_

_ 'Holt, calm down and chill… I got this.'_

* * *

**Thank you all a million times over for being so patient! Oh my gosh, I know it's been forever, but here's an update for this story.**

**Please read and review if you enjoyed it!**

**It's always massively appreciated by both of us =]**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Nor do my co-writer, __xTheCrazyDancingPersonx and I own ANY songs, lyrics, artists, labels – nothing. Their exposure in this story is completely non – profit and just for fun. I (we) are not claiming to own anything except our own darn story plot. Thank you._

* * *

**Heartlessly Heartfelt**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_"I'm so addicted to… all the things you do when you're going down on me, in between the sheets. All the sounds you make, and every breath you take, it's unlike anything when you're loving me…"_ The dual natured normie sang softly as he was up taking a shower before having to get dressed and ready for the day.

_'Hey, hey – psst, douche rocket…'_

_'What's your issue now, Holt? I'm trying to shower here. I'd give Heath's left nut for some damn privacy from you once in awhile… just saying.'_

_'Don't hate on Heath's nuts, they're already nonexistent anyway!'_ Jackson chuckled, until Holt went on with his thought. _'Did we get laid last night? I mean, you're singing first of all – you don't normally do that shit. Annd… what a racy song choice! Good song, but all about racy stuff. Did we get any? I really gotta know.'_

Jackson heaved a sigh as he argued with Holt via the apparent mind link they shared, unfortunately. _'I don't have to answer that, it makes me uncomfortable.'_

_'WE SO DID, YEEEAAAHH!'_

_'No, no, no Holt! Shut up! No we didn't get anything last night.'_

_'We made out with Operetta, that's not bad.'_

_'I hate to break it to you Holt, but 'we' didn't. 'I' did.'_ Jackson smirked, just picturing the grimace and scowl on Holt's face at the moment. He let out a small chuckle.

_'Whatever, dude. Honestly, did you go down on her? She go down on us? WHAT AND WHO WENT DOWN?!'_

_'Stop yelling, you're giving me a headache! And nothing happened Holt.'_

_'Pure. Denial. But Deuce would know what that's like, bahahahaha.'_

Jackson shook his head, rinsing out the 2 in 1 guy shampoo from his hair and the water washing off any suds that were left on his body. He sighed deeply, this morning shower felt great. "I honestly don't know what to do with you." Jackson mistakenly said aloud.

"Y'could start by givin' me a good mornin' kiss." Operetta's voice could be heard from the other side of the shower curtain, in the bathroom. Poor Jackson could feel the need for a pace maker increasing.

It was a good thing Jackson was at the end of his shower anyway, since he now became paralyzed in fear. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't gain the courage to do so.

"Relax darlin' – I'm just messin' with ya." She told him, only half – joking since she really wouldn't have minded one at all. In fact, she was going to get it one way or another. She tossed the shower curtain back, making a frightened, naked and completely vulnerable Jackson almost slip. She gave off a devilish smirk and reached into the shower, pulling him towards her to plant one right on him. "You can go on with your shower now sweet pea, we started the mornin' off right." She gave him a seductive wink as she drew the shower curtain back where it was, leaving the bathroom with a wide smirk on her face, humming a tune on the way out.

_'WHY YOU AND NOT ME?!'_ Holt whined unnecessarily to Jackson, who stood much too shocked to answer the other back.

* * *

The pounding of a door being knocked on echoed throughout the small cabin on the edge of the campsite and the one causing the noise at so early in the morning was none other than one ticked off ginger kitty. "You're a ghost; you don't even need to use the bathroom!" Toralei hissed, continuing to bang on the bathroom door. "C'mon, lemme in!"

_'Not on your nine lives.'_ Spectra thought as she rolled her eyes and continued to apply her makeup, only deciding to take even more of her own sweet time in doing so, just to annoy her roommate a bit more. It's not like that werecat didn't deserve it anyhow.

"I'd advise opening the door. She'll probably break it down if you don't." a voice whispered and the ghostly gossiper jumped, letting out a light shriek as a certain almost transparent being appeared behind her.

"You?" Her voice stayed low and harsh, with an eyebrow raised.

"Pretty sure I got a name." the invisible boy muttered, picking up Spectra's dropped compact and handing it to her. "Billy, remember?"

Giving a nod in thanks, the ghostly ghoul took her miniature mirror and shook her head in disapproval. "Why are you in here?" she muttered, beginning to apply her dark purple lipstick. "You didn't..." She nearly shuddered at the thought of this practically anonymous boy watching her.

"I told you I don't spy on ghouls." Billy declared. "I shielded my eyes while you changed, trust me. And you're the one who said I could sleep in the bathtub."

Spectra frowned and shook her head, halfway not believing the boy. After all, one, he was male, and two, he was a teenager. She had lived, both alive and dead, long enough to know. "I didn't think you'd take me seriously." she growled, rolling her eyes and searching through her bag for her powder blue eyeshadow.

"All the cabins are full. Bathtub or floor would be my only option there too." Billy countered. "And sharing a room with a pretty ghoul is way better than a bunch of rude jocks or idiots."

The ghostly being nearly laughed, but instead she smirked. "Toralei's not the definition of pretty, but I won't judge your opinion." she shrugged, opening the container of makeup she had finally retrieved. "A bit of room please?" Letting out a sigh, she gave the boy a simple smile and he stepped back, chuckling lightly.

"The other ghoul in this room, I meant."

If it was possible, Spectra's face would've turned completely red instead she just blinked in disbelief. "I'm flattered." she replied. "But-"

"I AM NOT USING THE OUTHOUSE SO GET OUT BEFORE I BREAK THIS DOOR!" Toralei almost barked from outside.

"Told you." Billy laughed softly, only promptly disappearing in thin air.

Spectra grinned and also let out a light laugh, only before unlocking the door, which was practically torn down by the fuming werekitty.

"You got me worked up just because you wanted privacy to do your makeup?" the ginger cat snapped. "Well, too bad, this is camp. Now scram."

Rolling her eyes, the ghost girl snatched her supplies and exited the bathroom, which was taken over by Toralei promptly. And as Spectra began to continue with her cosmetics, she felt a certain warmth brush on her cheek. A light kiss, she realized which was followed by the same chuckle that she had heard only moments ago and before her, almost magically, the door was opened by itself and closed... but deep down, she knew the secret.

* * *

It was strangely calm in the cabin, and the most unexpected of the three ghouls who roomed together was up and about - with her roommates completely oblivious she was practically out the door, whilst they slept. And right as the robotic ghoul stepped out the door; she couldn't help but look back and give a nonchalant shrug.

"You two better get up if you don't want to be tardy!" Robecca called, instantly waking Venus who nearly fell out of the top bunk; frazzled and on edge - literally.

"Since when are you up before us?" the plant girl muttered, falling back and letting out a sigh.

Robecca shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe I just don't want to be tardy, did you ever process that thought?"

Rochelle felt her heart breaking upon waking… or maybe that was a line from one of the countless letters Garrott wrote to her? She sighed heavily with the thought. "I suppose today is a decent day to exist..." She sat up from the bottom bunk and made her way to her luggage, but then dismissed the thought. She'd go in her pajamas. Why not? Was there any point in getting dressed today when she felt so terrible on the inside?

"Wow, would you like a… stick or something harmful to rub against your skin or something ghoul?" Venus chuckled lightly but knew that inside her good friend was hurting, despite not knowing exactly how. "Hey, today will get better. Now let me go get dressed in the dark, as Clawdeen puts it… and then we can all go together. Sound good?"

Robecca mauled the thought over in her mind, but then nodded as she shook her head. Something was up with Rochelle, but what was it? Tapping her chin to think about it, they got ready and the time soon approached for them to leave their cabin.

Before doing so, they took a moment to look at their summer camp time tables. All three ghouls had Vocals first thing, so they took in the cabin number and location before heading on out to find it.

There was a big rush of guys and ghouls from Monster High surrounding the villa of cabins. Some monsters scratched their heads in complete wonder. "Hey guys!" Frankie greeted her friends Draculaura, Lagoona, Clawdeen, Venus, Robecca and Rochelle. "I've got Tech this morning which is totally voltage! What about you ghouls?"

Simultaneously all the ghouls looked down at their time tables and checked out what class they had first. Lagoona bit down upon her lip, "I got dance first, sorry mates."

Draculaura shrugged her shoulders, but then grinned. "I have dance class with you, Lagoona!" She hugged the other ghoul and they seemed much more enthused now after learning they shared the class together.

Clawdeen shifted her gaze to the rest of the group, "By the looks of it, we all got vocals first, so let's get to steppin' ghouls! This is real exciting. A new experience for us all - can't wait."

Clawdeen's go – getter attitude helped lifted the spirits of her gal pals pretty quickly. She just had that infectious behavior about her.

"So - what are all of you planning to sing?" she smiled, taking a sip of her coffee; only to spit it out, nearly ruining her ghoulfriends' freaky fab outfits and an expression of disgust was plastered upon her face as she let out a shriek - although a certain cackle was heard over the shewolf's scream.

"Oh, that was just _too_ purrfect!"

Eye twitching ever so slightly, Clawdeen turned around and nearly snapped at the ginger kitty before her. "_Stripe!_" she practically barked.

"Hmm, guilty as charged." Toralei smirked, crossing her arms. "You weren't the intended target, but wow." She stifled a laugh and shook her head playfully. "Never knew puppies acted so harshly to catnip."

"You put _what_ in my drink!?" the fierce fashionista hissed, trying oh-so-hard not to slap the werecat.

"Hey Clawdeen," Lagoona called out as she tried to calm her best friend down. "you can skin her and make her into a coat later mate, we gotta get going." She sent a knowing glare towards Toralei who followed them.

"We have vocals too." She purred, making Clawdeen's morning progressively go downhill already.

"Lucky us." The she wolf mumbled under her breath as they parted with their other friends, heading towards the cabin they were directed to. After a few minutes a beautiful being graced the eyes of the fellow monsters alike. She was tall, slender yet full figured. She had big, deep blue doe eyes and baby blond hair.

"Hey there, you must be my vocal class!"

"Dude, she's a goddess!" A male in the crowd whispered to his friend, who nodded in full agreement.

"I'm Mrs. Shea, I'm your vocal coach!" She greeted them, letting them all into the cabin one by one. A bunch of chairs and a grand piano were waiting for them. "I know it's hard not to get scared – or not scared… however you mean it, but it's okay. We're all friends here."

Clawdeen growled, her fur still on end at the mere thought of what Toralei had done to her a few minutes ago and how they were far from friends.

Toralei hissed and Mrs. Shea cleared her throat, grasping everyone's attention again. "Alright, maybe we'll become friends later on. Anyhow, let's do some talking here before we get into things. What exactly are you guys expecting to happen here right now? Tell me what's going through your mind."

The silence that fell upon them only meant their minds were screaming with thoughts of all kinds. Ah, the teenage brain.

"I wanna check my _Facespook_ status."

"I heard _Justin Biter_ is doing a livecam on _Critter_ in five minutes."

"Isn't there a pool in the back of this place?"

"Can I smash the guitar?"

"Are we gonna learn how to dance like in music videos?"

Mrs. Shea blinked slowly and hesitated. "Yes, definitely no and sort of." she replied, to those few who had called out their questions. "I was thinking musically, everyone." She leaned up against the desk and scanned her gaze across through the valley of teenage monsters. "C'mon, there's gotta be something."

Clawdeen spoke up, "As for the pool… Abbey took a swim in it this morning… and froze it upon getting out so that's down for a little bit, thanks."

Mrs. Shea shook her head, "What's important is the voices I hear in this room." She took a few seconds to look at each and every student. "If we go about this right, I'm sure all of us will learn things from each other and so on."

Heath slowly raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Ooh, noo." A monster mumbled under their breath.

Heath narrowed his eyes; unsure of whom it was but not caring enough to investigate. "So what exactly is going to happen here? I mean, we're all here now… but, what comes next?" Hearing a legitimate question from Heath Burns was a shocker none the less, but a question that everyone else had too.

Mrs. Shea smiled, "There we go, a sensible question." She chuckled, sitting down at the piano. "First of all, we all need to warm up our voices. They are our own individual instruments and we have to take good care of them if we want them to work well." She gestured to the class. "Follow me in a simple warm up, going up the scale."

"What's a scale?"

She stopped suddenly, "None of you what so ever are musically trained?" This was the moment where almost every monster and ghoul in the room glanced to Operetta. She was beginning to feel the intense heat from being put on the spot. Not being able to sing live in front of all these monsters, it was the last thing she wanted.

* * *

**Here finally is the next update! **

**Hopefully the update after this one will be much faster.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and (perhaps?) review!**

**Means the world to us and it's always appreciated. :)**


End file.
